


I don't want to be a princess (and he's not a prince)

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Should Stop Now, Its implied that they hook up, Not Beta Read, Oops, Slow Burn Ish, but nothing explicit, harry/uma centric, if I think of more I'll add, mentions of abuse, not a lot but its there, their relationship from when they met to post D3, there's cussing btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: They've known each other for a long time, there relationship lasted longer than many on the Isle do. Even so, they've never known what to say about it. It's complicated to say the least.(I kinda suck at summaries but it's basically the story of their relationship from the moment they met to post D3.)





	1. Get Off My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so disclaimer. I have never read these books, but I love the movies and this is one of my favorite ships to come out of the series. So everything should be cannon compliant with the movies, but anything about their relationship pre-movie is entirely imagined by me so if its wrong I’m sorry, but I hope you like this version to. Alsoooooo, Harry’s accent. He obviously has it but I’m still learning how to write it so once again, use your imagination. That’s all the housekeeping I have. I’m superrrrrr excited for this fic, I’ve had this idea for a while and it's finally coming together, I’m giddy. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place pre D1.

Uma had never dreamed of being a princess. Sure it seemed like they had it all, but it was never a life she could have so it wasn’t the life she wanted. Besides, who wants to be a princess with you can be a queen. So queen she would be. Of what exactly she wasn’t sure yet, but something. She had to become queen because if the hell hole that was her mother’s restaurant was all that was in store for her, she might explode. From a young age Uma was expected to work the night shift, if she didn’t, well, let’s just say her mother had a temper. So her home life wasn’t that great, but neither was anyone else’s really, she wasn’t exactly special. 

Harry was no exception. Unlike Ursula, his father had three poor souls to torture. Hook loved to pin his children against each other just to weed the weakest out. Harry had never dreamed of a kingdom, a ship would do. Anything to stop calling his father ‘Captain’, anything to get him as far away from home, if you could call it that, as he could be.

Harry and Uma, as unlike as they may seem, shared the same things every kid on the isle had: an unloving family, a mischievous streak, and an ungodly amount of distrust. They ran in about the same territory, but weren’t friends exactly. Mostly that was Mal’s fault. 

Uma had trusted once and only once, Mal. But when the smell of shrimp is permanently entangled in your hair reminding you constantly of the time you miscalculated, you tend to build your walls a little higher, just that much stronger. Harry knew Uma didn’t like Mal, everyone knew the story, but he had still been obsessed with her. The details were fuzzy, but he lost his mind when she finally told him to stop following her around. So maybe that’s why he started to catch her stay thoughts, because maybe that was something they had in common too.

When Mal’s friendship on the Isle became exclusive, Uma decided to build her own crew. A pirate crew. She loved the water so it seemed appropriate that she should be queen of the sea, and he was a pirates son so he was bound to be hanging around the water. So maybe it was an accident, but maybe, just maybe, it was because he interested her just a little, that she had her first true encounter with Harry Hook. 

He had always been a little crazy. His brain gave him a superiority complex meant for someone twice his size, or at least that’s what is seemed like. Harry thought he was entitled to everything, because on the Isle everyone was, but Harry didn’t stop to think about who he was stealing from. The boy had tried to steal from Jafar once and almost died in the process. His take anything attitude baffled her a little, since she would much rather have people give things to her, but nonetheless everyone knew that Harry Hook had sticky fingers and was someone to look out for. Uma was yet to have a ship, a place for all her stuff to be hers, so when she caught him trying to steal from her, it wasn’t a peaceful introduction. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She growled at the figure hunched over the boxes of ‘food’ Uma had set aside for her and her growing crew. 

“Evenin', lass.” As soon as he spoke, she knew it was Harry. “I just fancied meself a midnight snack.” 

“People don’t steal from me, Hook.” She reminded him, reinforcing the message with a drawn sword. 

He didn’t blink at the blade aimed for his throat. She clearly expected him to cower, but Harry didn’t cower for anyone, “Is that supposed to scare me, darlin, cause if blades scared me I wouldn’t ‘ave made it past my second birthday.” He slid his hook over her sword, twisting it a little so she was forced to drop it to the ground, “Oops.” He grinned. He expected her to hit him at the very least, but to his surprise, she laughed. 

“I don’t scare you at all do I? How refreshing.” 

“Well then, I’ll just take me snack and be on me merry little way.” 

She caught him as he turned to leave, “Just because it’s refreshing doesn’t mean you get to walk away with what’s mine.” 

Harry shrugged her off and drew his own sword, “Then I’ll have to take it, huh?”

Uma rushed to grab her own weapon off the ground and Harry was on her in a second. Metal crashed on metal and they both got lost in the combat. Uma wasn’t terrible with a blade, but she had never had any sort of practice or real experience. Harry was moving with such familiarity, she had a hard time keeping up. He knew it too. 

“Losin’ your footin’ there, princess?” 

She growled, “Don’t call me princess.” 

“Why not?” He smirked, “A little sensitive don’t ‘cha think?” 

“Didn’t you call Mal princess?” She sneered. The mention of Mal threw him a little and he lost his concentration. Uma was able to gain a few steps of ground before he snapped back to reality. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot, you prefer shrimpy.” That did it. She completely lost whatever strategy she had in her head and he got her blade on the ground and beneath his foot. That was the first and last time he called her shrimpy. In the moment, he was proud of the look on her face. Months later, he would tell you he never wanted to see that look again lest the one who put it there lose a limb. 

“Fine take the food.” She spit. He grinned and started to walk away with his victory when she called, “Wait! I wasn’t done. Take the food on one condition, you have to teach me. I want to be that good with a sword. The beach, tomorrow, at one.” She didn’t wait for a response before stalking off. He watched her go, looking her up and down. She was small, probably about a head shorter than him. But still, she had an aura about her, like they had been nose to nose and chest to chest, like they were equal challengers. From that moment on, Harry believed they were. 

* * *

So he met her at the beach, if only because he was curious beyond belief. “What exactly do you want to know, princess?” He asked then he got there, “‘Cause I’m no teacher.” 

“No princess.” She warned.

“Fine, darlin’.” He drawled. She rolled her eyes. “ We'll improvise. Let’s get started. Draw your weapon.” She did and instantly he frowned. He came up next to her and drew his own, “Copy me stance.” He said. She tried, but still he frowned. He reached his hands out and tried to correct her. The second he touched her, she swung the sword at him and he was forced to leap away, “Uma, bloody hell!” 

“You have to give me warning if you're going to touch me!” She breathed. 

“Christ, apparently I do if I want to keep me head. Watch where you swing that thing.” 

Harry tried again, this time verbally, and if he had to touch her, he asked and waited for permission. He was an asshole, as she learned through the lesson, arrogant and condescending, but not an awful teacher. 

“That’s it.” He proclaimed somewhere around eight o’clock, “Between that and some extra practice you’re all set.” She nodded, he wasn’t getting a thank you, he wasn’t expecting one. Instead, she took off towards the bit of the ocean people on the Isle had access to and dived in. 

“Come on.” She said resurfacing, “We both smell like sweat and this is refreshing.” He shook his head. “Why not?”

“I can’t swim.” He admitted. 

Without hesitation she announced, “Oh, I am so teaching you how to swim.”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I don’t. But you live on a fucking island you should have this skill.” 

With a little convincing, he caved. It wasn’t particularly thrilling. Harry was trying not to be nervous in front of her and she was teaching him the way she had been taught. Jump in over and over until you figure it out. Occasionally she would tell some stuff at him before jumping in to stop him from drowning. Eventually, he caught on. He was by no means amazing, but when she was satisfied he wouldn’t die, they called it a night. 

“Alright then,” he said as they headed their separate ways, “got our use of each other, huh?”

“Yeah.” She agreed, “And I can’t stand you much longer.”

“Me neither.”

“Leave my food alone.”

“Yes, princess.” And the last thing he heard was her yelling curses at him as he took off down the alleyways of the Isle. 

* * *

Uma didn’t expect to see Harry again. For several weeks she didn’t, but as she was closing one night there was a crash from the seating area. Rushing out she found Harry Hook strewn across one of the tables he had cleared by throwing everything off it.

“What the hell?” She demanded. Instead of answering, he groaned, and that’s when she noticed the blood. Harry’s arm and side were bleeding profusely all over the table. She carefully peeled his shirt off to reveal several large gashes. “Fuck, okay, one second.” She rushed to the back and pulled out the makeshift first aid kit she kept (what? she messed with swords, she did her best to be prepared). With a rag from the kitchen and some liquor, she cleaned it best she could. 

Harry hadn’t come up with any intelligible words. But she could hear the occasional wince, groan, or strangled noise. However much he was trying to hide it, he was in a lot of pain.

“Hook, I’m sorry, but this has to be stitched and I don’t have anything to numb it with so bite on this cloth and bear with me.” He must have understood her because he bit down on the rag she shoved in his mouth. Every time she made a stitch his entire body clenched, she felt bad but there wasn’t much she could do. 

“I’m done.” She breathed finally. “I’m done.” He took a couple slow deep breaths on her command and promptly passed out. He came to a couple hours later, it was very early morning and Uma was asleep on the floor. 

“Uma?” He asked, voice horse. She stirred, “Uma.” He said again, he felt bad about waking her, but the details of what happened were fuzzy and he wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily, she sat up.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.”

“What the bloody hell happened?”

“I was going to ask you the same. You came here bleeding all over the furniture, so I tried to clean the wounds and gave you some stitches.”

“You know how to do that?”

“Ish.”

“Comfortin'.” She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. “I have a vague recollection of that, I think I lost a lot of blood.”

“It’s not lost, it’s all over the restaurant. What did you do?” 

“Harriet.”

“Your sister did that to you?”

“It’s a long story.” 

“I’m glad I don’t have siblings.” His face fell a little at that and she decided not to say more about it, “Why’d you come to me anyway, you don’t like me.” 

“I figured you owed me for the sword fightin' lesson.”

“I taught you how to swim, dumbass.”

“And yet you fixed me all up, darlin’.” She wanted to tell him to shut up, but he was right. She could have let him bleed out on the table. She knew could have, but she wouldn’t have. First of all, cleaning blood off the floor is hard work. Plus, Harry was fun to torture and you can’t torture someone if they’re dead. 

“Don’t worry about it too much, you still piss me off.”

“That’s the one thing we have in common.” 

She was going to retort, but Harry and shifted seemingly to go to sleep. The snoring told her he had. She made her way up to her room and crawled in bed.

The next morning, she came down to him eating in the kitchen, “Up and about, huh?” 

He nodded, “I don’t think this counts as stealing food since I was invited inside.”

She rolled her eyes, “What are you a vampire? And you weren’t invited, you showed up bleeding.” 

“And wasn’t asked to leave.”

He was fine now, so he had no reason to be here, plus her mom would throw a fit if Uma didn’t get started on cleaning the mess up, “You’re being asked now.” He raised an eyebrow, “Actually, told. Leave now.” 

“Right away.” He said in a way that suggested he was not pleased at being ordered around, “Where’s my shirt?”

“Ripped up and covered in blood. Just get a new one.” That was true, the shirt she took of Harry was destroyed, though even hating him, she could admit that he was easy on the eyes, still the shirt was in no condition to be worn about. That being said, it was very soft and worn so she planned on keeping it. She needed something comfortable to sleep in and blood washes off. 

“Do I owe you now?” He asked as he left.

“Big time.”

“I’ll have to find a way to get you off my back then.” With that he left. She didn’t expect to see him again, but of course that’s not how the story goes. 

* * *

Harry found her a ship, like an actual ship. It was run down and old and a mess but it was an honest to god ship. 

“How did you find this?” She asked him.

“The way back of the island.” He said, “It was near the barrier. Gettin’ it ‘ere was crazy ‘cause she doesn’t float to well. But she’s parked here now so you should be okay.” 

She didn’t know what to say, she shouldn’t say thank you and even if she could, words almost weren’t enough. She was just staring between him and the vessel in shock while he grinned like a madman. 

“You didn’t…you really took this owing me seriously, huh?” She finally got out.

“We’re even now.” He said, “Let’s keep it that way, what do you say, princess?”

“Stop calling me princess and you got yourself a deal.” He reached out his non hook hand and shook her own. "It's good to finally get you off my back."

“Good day, captain.” He said, tipping his hat at her as he disappeared. a fish swimming upstream as her crew flooded onto the deck. Uma recently had CJ Hook join her ever growing crew, CJ was great, but something in her brain couldn’t quite let go of the Hook brother just yet.


	2. She's the captain, I'm the first mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes Uma's first mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one original character in here, just for the purpose of this scene I wanted, he's not a major player in the overall story. And Ursula can walk, not really sure if she can or not, but for now she can.

_What’s my name?_ She slammed the food tray on the table. _What’s my name?_ She spun away on her heel before the customer could complain she got the order wrong. _Say it louder. _The feeling of messing up an order was so familiar, she hardly knew how to get them right. _What’s my name?_ Not even her crew got the food they ordered. _What’s my name?_ If she was in a good mood, she gave the right food to the wrong person and watched them switch. _Feel the power. _Customers complained, but never tried anything physical. Only her mother did that. No one else dared. _No one’s gonna stop us. _She dropped her final order on the table and walked away, ignoring the glare she got for dropping the plate. _Soon the world will be ours. _Working at the stupid restaurant was beneath her. She was capable of so much more. _What’s my name?_ Mal took more than she gave, always. She got to tear up the Isle and Uma was working. _What’s my name?_ Not that she needed to constantly be out to make herself known. It was just that that the purple haired witch didn’t deserve anything. _Say it. Say it. Loud._ Her crew agreed with her. They always did. Even her first mate Jason, who was going to have to go. _All eyes on me. Let me see ‘em._ Uma fought tooth and nail for all her territory, and someday, she'd have Mal's too. _What’s it? What’s it?_ Uma had a crew, a ship, and the pier. People bent to her will. _Say it. Say it. _She didn’t need some stupid castle or her mommy's validation to make her a queen. _Tell them who’s in charge for they don’t forget._ She already was (a captain was close enough to a queen). _What’s my name?_

“Uma!” A voice shrieked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Uma turned turned to find her mother storming up to the counter. 

“Can I help you?” She drawled, ignoring her mother’s fuming gaze. 

“I heard you messed up all your orders today.” Ursula said. 

“I did.” Uma said. Ursula had hit her before. Uma was not afraid of her mother, if she ever was it had been beat out of her. Getting the orders wrong every day despite the abuse was proof of that. 

“You’re a pain in my ass my little sea cake.” Ursula scolded as she gave the hand Uma had on the counter and quick hit. 

Uma smiled. In her twisted head the reaction made sense. “And don’t I make you proud?” 

Her mother gripped her chin. “You horrible child.” Uma felt pain shoot through her cheek as Ursula slapped her. 

“What did you come for, mother?” Ursula never came down to the restaurant without a reason. She preferred to hold ‘conversations’ in the privacy of their home. Not that anything on the isle was truly private. 

“I came to introduce you to someone.” Her mother explained. 

“Introduce me? I’m not interested in meeting another man you’re going to drop in a week.” Uma didn’t know who her father was and she accepted that she never would. Her mother had a habit of dating men, only to break up with them after stealing money. It was how Ursula bought her restaurant. Stealing was okay, if not encouraged, on the Isle. But if someone, somehow was able to buy something, it was theirs. Uma suspected that unspoken rule was why Jafar so often found himself needing new furniture. People didn’t usually have enough money to buy anything, but Ursula found her way. And now they had the restaurant. 

“Too bad.” Ursula cooed. “You’ll meet him and his son. Just don’t kill either of them.” 

Before Uma could retort the door swung open. A tall man with black hair in a long red coat walked in. A mini version of the man followed. The difference was the mini version had a black hat as opposed to a red one and a lot of black marks around his eyes. 

“Honey, this is Mr. Hook.” Her mother said, walking over and slipping her hand around the captain’s non hook hand. Uma only knew of Captain Hook, but she was very familiar with his son. Harry Hook’s younger sister CJ Hook was a member of Uma’s crew. Uma was an only child and didn’t quite understand the need to torture a sibling, but Harry loved to torment CJ. She suspected it was because his older sister, Harriet, could kick his ass if he messed with her. Uma and Harry had tangled before when he tried to steal from her. The pair hadn’t spoken since she stitched up his side when he came to her bleeding, which they had silently agreed never to mention. They had fought since then. He still tried to steal from her and the few nasty words they had said to each other were through snide smirks and over the clash of metal. She didn’t like him. 

The boy’s voice pulled her back into the conversation, “Well, well, well if it isn’t the sea snake.” Uma snapped her attention to Harry, who was grinning like an idiot at her reaction. “I must admit when me dad said he had a new girlfriend, I didn’t expect her daughter to be you. Clearly you didn’t inherit your mother’s charm.” 

“Clearly you didn’t inherit your father’s swordsmanship.” She shot back. She knew it was a cheap shot, it was him that taught her how to use a blade, but she’d improved a lot since then and she wasn’t about to let him have the last word. 

The parents looked between the pair, Uma glaring and Harry grinning. Ursula broke the silence, “I didn’t realize you two know each other.” 

“He’s the only one who dares to steal from me.” Uma said, not breaking eye contact with Harry. 

He laughed. His laughed infuriated her. “And she’s the only one who dares to challenge me with a sword.” 

“I thought that was Harriet.” Uma hissed, “It doesn’t take CJ to tell me you tend to lose.” Harry took a step toward her, understanding the reference one of the only two substantial encounters they’d ever had. 

“That’s enough.” Hook said, pulling his son back by the collar. 

“I closed up the restaurant and we’re going to have dinner. Hook and I are on a date. Uma, I expect you to try to get along with Harry.” 

“Same to you.” Hook said.

“Yes, father.” Harry mumbled. 

“Don’t be a slacker, Uma.” Ursula ordered, “Get us some food.” 

Uma stormed to the back. She turned over her shoulder and instantly regretted it, Harry was looking right at her. He was clearly very amused with the whole situation. Uma on the other hand, was furious. 

He followed her to the kitchen until he was right behind her, “Lon' time no see.” He said. 

“I have to get this to them.” She said, trying not to start conversation. When she returned from giving their parents ‘meals’ he was digging around the kitchen, “What do you want?” She demanded.

“Relax. I’m not goin’ to take anythin’. What does it take to get some food in this shit hole?”

“A little respect for the captain.”

“Yer not me captain, darlin’.” 

“I’m not getting you food.” She said, trying to put a finality in her tone so he would shut up. “You can eat whatever you managed to steal from me last week when you get home.”

“I didn’t get anything last week.”

“I caught you first?”

“Yer not that good.” He said. “Despite what you told me father, I’m better than you think I am. If you chased me away, I let you.”

She glared at him. How dare he? She was willing to admit they were evenly matched, but there was no way he was that much better, “Don’t lie.”

“Just because you control a little land now doesn’t mean you control me. I'm not CJ, darlin'.” He ventured around the kitchen, finally settling on the mush they had in crates in the back. He piled a plate with food and returned to sit. "I didn't steal last week 'cause I got board with you." 

Uma studied him and he shoveled food in his mouth, “I dislike you.” 

He shrugged, “Right back at you, princess.” 

“Don’t call me princess.” She snapped, “I’m not Mal. Pet names aren’t going to make me fall at your feet. Oh wait she never did.” He looked at her in amusement. She could see in his that if he wanted to be be snide with her, he would be. There would never be any compromising with him....perfect for a first mate. Uma considered him for a moment. He was rough and mean, not to mention he was good in combat. She must have seemed like she was staring, because he cut into her evaluation, 

“Like somethin’ you see?” He cooed, “What was that about not fallin’ at my feet, princess?” 

She crossed her arms, “How about instead of princess, you call me captain?” 

“You’re kiddin’?” He said. He actually seemed surprised at her suggestion (she had surprised herself a little). His smirk faltered. 

“Nope. You can be my new first mate.” 

“What?” He asked, now not following her logic. 

“First mate.” Uma said, saying the words as if he was incapable of understanding them unless she drew them out, “You know it means-”

“I was raised by a pirate.” He interrupted, “I know what it means. It’s like second in command. It means the only person outrankin' me would be…” He met her gaze. His eyes were hard and annoyed, “you.” He said it like the words tasted of spoiled fish, though that could just be what he was eating. 

“There we go.” She said.

“Don’t you 'ave a first mate?”

“Yeah, Jason, you know Hans’ kid?” She didn’t wait for a response to her rhetorical question, “He is awful, and not in the good way. Lazy and good for nothing. He’s gone and I need a replacement. Gil isn’t going to cut it.”

Harry knew Gil, he and the boy were friends, but Harry knew where Uma was coming from. Gil wasn’t a bad guy he was just...incompetent on his own. He needed someone to follow and was certainly not a reliable first mate. “As much as the Gil thin’ is true,” Harry sneered, “what on earth makes you think I’d want to take orders from you?” 

She shrugged, “You’re a pirate. Don’t you want a captain?”

“I am the captain.” He said. 

“First mate is as close as you’re going to get. I mean I suppose you could try to find another crew.” She smirked, “But I should remind you that I control the only ship on the island so your chances are slim.” He didn’t say anything. She gave it one last shot, “I bet it would make your dad happy.” 

He laughed at her again. She didn’t understand how one sound could make her so angry, but it did. She wasn’t sure she liked that he could make her feel something so strongly at a small sound, but she’d get over it. “You and I both know that our parents aren’t goin’ to last lon'.” He said. She jolted. She was well aware that her mother wasn’t going to be with Hook long, but she wondered what made him think that. 

“Well then why suffer through dinner?” She asked. The question wasn’t relevant to the task at hand, but she found herself too curious to ignore it. 

He looked at her. The truth was he wanted a chance to talk to her. To see what the girl who constantly took up a quarter of his energy thinking about how annoying she was, was really like. But he wasn’t going to say that. “Free food.” He responded. 

“Wow. What a gentleman.” She said in the same sarcastic tone that seemed to be a permanent part of her speech. 

“What did you expect?” 

“Do you want to be my first mate or not?” She demanded. He shook his head grinning. “What?” 

“It’s funny. You said you don’t like me and now you want me as yer first mate.” She glared at him. “Look, let’s say I said yes. Why would you want someone you dislike, as you say, so much to do this?”

“If I like my first mate I risk agreeing to compromise.” She said easily, “If I don’t like you I won’t have any issue making you do whatever I say.”

“You feel guilt?” He said, mocking shock. 

Reaching the end of her fuse she splashed the little water still at the bottom of her cup on him. He didn’t flinch. “Alright.” She said, “I don’t mess around. Forget that I hate you and you hate me. I am a captain and I’m looking for a first mate. As much as I don’t like you, I’m offering you the place. Can you handle it? Or not?” 

Harry looked at her for an excruciating amount of time, “Yes.” 

“What?”

“Yes. I will be your first mate.”

Uma smiled, “Good. Your first task it to get me more water.”

He snorted, but to her surprise, took her cup, “Yer one hell of a girl, Uma. One hell of a girl.” 

* * *

The restaurant was closed for a late lunch break. Ursula didn’t authorize the break Uma took at three o’clock, but she didn’t have to know. Uma’s crew brought chaos, they mostly hung out on the ship, but after a particularly busy afternoon, Uma liked a few extra hands for dishes. Uma tossed herself on a table and watched her crew, some working on the restaurant and others just talking. Jason approached her pulling CJ with him. 

“Caught this one trying to sneak her brother in.” He growled. Uma hadn’t told Jason she replaced him. That’s what Harry was for. 

“Did you?” She knew for a fact that he hadn’t caught CJ, Bonny had, Jason just took credit. She was slightly annoyed that Harry had gotten himself caught, but before she could think much on it the door slammed open and Harry entered. Jason immediately let go of CJ, who hurried away from him. CJ was good with words and manipulation, her combat was still developing. “Seems you have a security breach.” Uma said. She didn’t know why she was picking a fight, but she did wonder if her new first mate had a plan. If he didn’t he was in for a very painful first day. 

“Look what the tide dragged in.” Jason said, sauntering towards Harry. 

Harry fixed Jason with a sneer, “Give it a rest, mate. I’m here for Uma.” 

“Uma?” Jason scoffed. “Look, whatever this is about, she’s not interested.”

“Is that so?” Harry said. His tone told her he didn’t really want an answer.

“Yeah. And she certainly doesn’t want anything to do with you?”

“Are you sure that isn’t you yer thinkin’ of?”

Jason didn’t seem to have a retort. So he said, “This place is off limits right now. Or didn’t she tell you?” 

“Funny I heard it was off limits to anyone who’s not a crew member. So I guess yer an exception?” Harry said, clearly less than pleased to have to talk to Jason. Also, he was clearly not happy that Jason might be an exception. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason growled. “I’m the first mate.” 

Harry cast a questioning Uma a look over Jason’s shoulder. She shrugged and waved at him. “She didn’t tell you then, huh?” Harry asked. Jason looked confused. This time he looked at Uma, but she had no response for him. “Yer not her first mate anymore.” 

Jason faltered. He drew his sword and pointed it at Harry. Uma felt her heart pick up, but she convinced herself not to worry. Jason’s swordsmanship was sloppy. Harry’s was not. “Liar.” Jason spit. 

Harry wore and annoyed expression, not even bothering to raise his own weapon. “Yer not her first mate anymore,” He said. “I am.” Uma could hear her crew muttering in surprise, which only seemed to annoy Harry more. “Problem?” He called to no one in particular. 

“Captain,” Jason said, not taking his eyes off Harry, “what do you want me to do with him?” Uma knew his offer to defend her was more for his benefit than her’s or the crew’s. Jason was one for glory. 

“I want you to let him be.” She said. Now they were all looking at her. “You heard me. He’s many things, but he’s not a liar.” That wasn’t particularly true, Harry Hook had probably lied on many occasions, this just didn’t happen to be one of them. 

Jason’s gaze was fully venom. “Bitch.” He hissed. Uma didn’t even process what was happening before it was over. Jason lunged and her, sword aimed at her chest, but before he could get within three feet of her, Harry stopped him. Her new first mate used his hook to pull Jason backwards. In one swift motion, Harry had possession of Jason’s sword and had him in a headlock. 

“Don’t even bother.” Harry said, low and threatening. “You touch her or anyone else you deal with me.” Harry shoved Jason over the nearest table so he landed at Uma’s feet. “And trust me, you don’t want to deal with me.” The Hook boy pulled Jason to his feet and dragged him across the restaurant. He shoved Jason out the door and wiped his hands on his long red jacket, as if touching Jason made them dirty. “Out.” Even Uma wasn’t sure she would have to guts to disobey that command. 

“Anyone else got anythin' to say about me or the captain?” Harry demanded. The room was silent, “Thought so. Get back to work!” He ordered. 

The crew scrambled to find something, anything, to work on. Harry came over to where Uma was leaning on the counter. To her surprise, he removed his hat and gave a low bow. “Captain.” He said. 

“You’re taking this seriously.”

“Like you said, forget that I hate you and you hate me. I’m a pirate, I take this seriously.” He kept his head bent, “But don’t you worry. I’m still gonna have my fun when the crew can’t hear.” 

Uma pushed off the counter and approached him. She found herself pushing his chin up with her knuckle. 

“Not bad for a first day.” She said. 

He chuckled lowly and pushed her hand away gripping her wrist in the process. “Guess yer gonna keep me around, princess? Especially after I fired your old first mate.”

“Oh you must have misunderstood.” She cooed. She twisted her wrist free and grabbed his hook. It shocked her to find that he let her take it. She dangled it in his face, “I’m not a princess.” She slipped his sword out of the sheath on his waist and held it between her fingers on her other hand. “I’m the queen.” She shoved his things into his chest and he laughed. 

He put his sword back and bowed, “Yer majesty.” He turned and walked away, flicking something small and silver at her as he went.   
Uma caught the object in her hand and studied it. He had thrown her a ring similar to the ones he wore on his fingers. It was an old pirate tradition for a captain and a first mate to give each other small tokens. It was a sign of alliance or agreement. She played with the ring in her hands. It was a clunky pirate-like ring with a shell on the top and a blue jewel, it really was nice. She wondered if he was able to buy it or if he stole it. As she ran her fingers over she felt engravings in the side. On the side of the ring someone, presumably Harry, had sloppily wrote a word on it. She chuckled at the carving. It said ‘princess’. 

She looked up to find him watching her. She slammed her mouth shut and dropped her laugh, making sure to fix him with a warning look. He winked at her. Her fingers felt something else on the ring and she looked down. He had also put a drawing on the thick band. Surprisingly she found, not a crown carved in it, but a sword. The carvings made it the most personal things she had. She looked up at him again, she wanted to say something though she wasn’t sure what. But he wasn’t looking at her. He was yelling at a crew member. Uma smiled. This could work, this could work well. 

“What’s my name?!” She called into the restaurant. Harry looked confused as the whole crew shouted her name in response. He gave her a look, which got him a shrug. 

“Princess.” He mouthed. She glared. He grinned. “Uma.” He drawled, it wasn’t a yell, but the sound drifted over to her and she found herself grinning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're hooked (hehe, sorry but I had to)! Comment, kudos, constructive criticism are all greatly appreciated!


	3. Oh captain, my captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn to trust each other.

Out and about collecting for Uma, Harry had a chance to ponder the situation a bit. He had started to spend more and more time with Uma and was starting to dislike her less and less. He wasn’t sure what it was about her, but he found he didn’t mind doing stuff for her if she asked. There was still part of him that hoped she’d come to her senses and make him captain, but there was still time for that. One thing was brutally clear, the crew was her family and if he wanted any chance to take over, he had to show her he was worthy. 

“Harry.” 

He turned at the sound of his name. He was a regular visitor of this particular square and most ran for cover when they saw him coming, whoever was approaching him now apparently had no such qualms. 

“And who might be callin’ on me-” He broke off when he saw who it was, “Mal.”

“It’s been awhile.” She said, “Miss me?”

“Hardly.” For the first time he found that might actually be true. Uma took up his energy now, and she was so much more than Mal had ever been. Mal was out to please her mother, Uma was a true leader who didn’t care what anyone else thought. “You miss me?”

“Nah, I got Jay.” 

Harry growled. The second he and Mal stopped being partners in crime, she had found and recruited Jay. Harry wasn’t a fan. Before he could retort he heard his name once again. 

“Harry!” They both turned to see Uma. “What’s taking so-” She quickly came up next to Harry, “What are you doing here, Mal?” She hissed, “This isn’t your turf.” 

She smirked, “She reeled you in, huh?” She asked Harry. 

“He’s on my crew.” Uma spoke for him, “Guess you don’t win all of them.”

“Please, like I needed him anyway.”

“You’re missing out.” 

Harry knew that Uma was just exaggerating to one up Mal, but he couldn’t help but feel a little pride at two strongest girls on the Isle fighting over him. 

“I thought you didn’t even like her.” Harry realized Mal was talking to him.

“I don’t.” He shrugged. 

“Then why are you running her errands?” 

“I’m the first mate.”

“Oh,” Mal spoke as if she was having a realization, “still not good enough for captain I guess?” 

“I’m captain.” Uma spit.

“I can’t see why. Your biggest accomplishment is getting Harry Hook on a leash. Careful though, I think that dog might be diseased.” 

“I’m not on her leash.” Harry growled, “I’m not some kind of mutt. I’m part of her crew.”

“Or being used.” 

Harry was trying not to let her get to him, she was doing it on purpose, trying to get him to be mad at Uma . 

“That’s enough.” Uma said, putting her arm out in front of Harry warning him to stay put. Somehow she already figured out he was thinking about going after Mal. “This is a waste of time, what do you want?”

“As I was telling Harry before you interrupted, I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, but now it’s clear that they are. Uma’s found herself a new first mate, and he’s just as much of a loser as she is.” 

“Poser.”

“Shrimpy.” 

Harry actually lunged forward at that, but stopped as soon as he made contact with Uma’s arm, god it was times like these he didn’t want to listen to her. Was he just a dog on her leash?

When Mal finally turned to go and Uma lowered her arm, Harry grabbed the nearest thing off a cart and chucked it at the fairy. She didn’t turn around, just flipped him off and kept walking. 

“Let’s go, Harry.” Uma said. 

“I’m not yer pet you know.” 

Uma looked surprised, “Of course you’re not, you didn’t let her get in your head did you?”

“I don’t have to listen to you, I choose to, but if I’m being used I’ll walk away right now.”

“I’m not using you.” He didn’t respond to her, just looked after Mal. “What exactly did Mal do to you?”

“Doesn’t matter. We worked together, now we don’t, but hell if I’m lookin' to be left behind.”

Uma considered him for a moment. Whatever happened that he didn’t want to talk about, he was obviously having doubts about her commitment to their whole first mate deal, “Look, Harry,” She said, “I know that we like to say we don’t like each other, but you as my first mate is...working out really well. I went through a couple before I landed on Jason, and I didn’t like him from the start. You’ve outlasted all those other options. And...I’ve never worked with someone as well.”

“We fight all the time.” 

“And yet, you still respect me and I respect you.” She found herself meaning every word of what she was saying. She was assuring him, but she was also admitting it to herself. She didn’t think much about why Harry worked as her first mate, he was explosive where she could reel herself in, their relationship wasn’t started because she demanded he help her, he agreed. It was based on respect for their skills, no matter what they thought of each other personally. It was very unique, but it worked, and if Mal ruined it for her, Uma was going to be pissed, “You tell anyone I said any of this I’ll cut you, but it’s okay to commit here, I’m not going to drop you.”

“How do I possibly know if I can trust you?”

A really good question, you weren’t really supposed to trust on the Isle. 

“You can. And if it takes you some time to see that, fine. But give me your loyalty now, and we can get to the trust.” Her crew all trusted her deeply, but they hadn’t always. Harry could get there, it wasn’t like she really trusted him yet either. He didn’t say anything. “Am I your captain?” He nodded. “So will you try to trust me?”

Finally Hook spoke, “Aye, captain, I’ll try.” 

“Captain! Harry! Uma! Anyone!” Gil was running towards his friends, looking distressed. “You’ll never guess what I just heard! Mal’s leaving!”

“What?” Harry and Uma said simultaneously. 

“We just saw her, where the hell is she going?” Uma demanded.

Gil swallowed hard, “Auradon.” 

* * *

Harry was learning how to deal with an angry Uma. Very angry. The angriest ever, according to the crew. She wasn’t even making coherent sentences, she was just screaming and throwing things. Apparently, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were headed to Auradon on a new initiative set up by King Ben; Uma was not pleased. 

“Gil.” Harry said, pulling the boy aside, “What do I do?”

“Man, I don’t know. I’ve never seen Uma this upset.” Gil confessed. “The crew is just going to go out somewhere for the night, let her have her space.” Harry cast his eyes around the deck, there were indeed very few crew members hanging around. “Desiree, Bonny, and I are about to head out. Come on.”

Gil and the girls began walking towards the dock, but Harry hung back a moment. He watched Uma. Her teeth were clenched and he could see something in her eyes, he was familiar with that look, that’s the look you used when you wanted to hide the fact that you wanted to cry. 

“Gil!” He called, “I’m goin’ to stay, mate. See you tomorrow.” Gil nodded and waved before disappearing into the Isle. The captain was chucking the various things she had stolen that day off into the water. He watched as she tore rings from her fingers, joining the other items in the ocean. It wasn’t until she yanked his ring off that she paused. “Breathe, captain.” He suggested. She didn’t look at him, but took a deep breath and slipped the ring back on.

“You don’t want to be with the rest of the crew?” She asked.

“And leave you here by yerself when that’s the first sentence you’ve managed to get out in the past two hours? No, I don’t think that’s a brilliant idea.” 

“You’re not required to do this.”

“But I should. I’m the first mate and I’m not supposed to let you make bad decisions alone.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“You don’t have to.” Harry pulled a sword out of his belt and kicked one on the ground over to her, “Spar with me.”

“I’m not going to fight you, Harry.”

“Why not. It’s good for gettin’ out aggression. Me sisters and I do it.”

Uma looked at the blade in front of her. She was as mad as she’d ever been and all she wanted was some way to take it out. She couldn’t maim Harry, but this was worth a shot. She picked up the sword and he grinned. 

“Don’t go easy on me.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” 

She could spend hours sparring with Harry, it was dark before they stopped. They moved around each other in various patterns, almost like an oddly aggressive dance. She had improved a lot since Harry had been teaching her the basics. They were a good match, challenging each other enough to keep it interesting, but not so much where there was always a clear winner. Harry was right. It was amazing for aggression. She could put whatever face she wanted behind the opposing sword and just let herself be satisfied by the clinging metal.

“Are you imaginin’ I’m Mal?” He asked, finally.

“You bet your ass.” She responded, not caring if he was offended, it was true.

“Good.” He said, to her surprise. Suddenly, Harry was screwing up. He let her twist his weapon out of his hand and swipe his feet. Within the next minute, Harry was on his knees and Uma had her sword pointed at his chest. “Looks like you win.” And then she realized what he was doing. The feeling hit her like a wave. Not caring that it was Harry Hook, not caring that he barely knew her, not caring about anything, she fell to her knees in front of him. “You can win this one, Uma, you deserve to win this one. She might go to Auradon without us, but that means she’s never been half the leader you are.” 

She couldn’t speak. She just stared at the ground breathing hard trying to figure out what was happening. Harry carefully put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her forehead into his shoulder. She braced her fists on his chest and slowly opened them as he held her there for a moment, “You didn’t have to stay.” She finally said. They both heard the thank you that she wouldn’t say. He finally let go of her and helped her to her feet. 

“How did you know that would work?” She asked him. 

He shrugged, “It’s somethin’ I used to do for CJ after me dad would go at her. Everyone needs a win sometimes, don’t you think?” 

Uma nodded. Harry lead her to the captains quarters, neither said much, but he stayed nearby as she got ready to sleep. When she came back from changing he raised an eyebrow, “Is that me shirt?” 

A flash of fear came over Uma’s face that she quickly masked, “Yeah.” She said as casually as possible.

“Did you steal it or somethin’?” He didn’t really care, but he couldn’t remember ever giving her a shirt. The particular one she was wearing was huge on her (it had been big on him) and had several large tears. 

“No.” She said defensively. He gave her a questioning look, “Do you remember the time you showed up to the restaurant unannounced and bleeding?” He nodded, “This was the one you had on. The blood came out, but it’s too ripped for you to wear and it’s comfortable so it’s mine.” 

He smirked, “Right. You didn’t just want to keep it.”

“Shut up, do you have any idea how uncomfortable girls clothes are?”

“You could have one that’s a little less torn up.” He offered. She shook her head. She liked this one, plus him giving her a shirt seemed a little...like a bad idea. He shrugged, “Alright then, I guess that one’s yours. Goodnight, captain.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” 

And with that he left the room and closed her door. Uma was left to consider him. Even though he was an asshole, he cared quite a bit. Even though he was condescending to the crew, he seemed to have started to trust her. They had grown closer tearing up the Isle side by side. Laying in bed that night it dawned on Uma that she liked having Harry around. Interesting. 

* * *

Bloody hell, he liked being on her crew. Sure the first few weeks were a little rough. There were some screaming matches below decks about the way things were run, but Harry learned to have faith. He was learning to like the way she took control. He found himself, as he spent more and more time with her, solidifying loyalty. She might be a control freak, but she was born to lead. For a while, he had wanted to reject the idea of following someone, but, though he wasn’t ready to admit it yet, they bounced off each other very well. And last night, she wore his shirt to bed and he had spent a solid five minutes just holding her on the deck because it was what she needed. How did he get there? Bloody fucking hell, he made friends with her. Oops. 

He wasn’t really mad though, she was kind of amazing. Harry was better with a sword and people fear a loose cannon, but damn the girl could talk, dangle exactly what someone wanted right there in front of them, or threaten someone into giving her something with just her words, people knew what to expect from her, exactly what she said. Exactly. It was incredible. 

But her words weren’t only good for evil, Uma had a vision, had a promise, and when she described it, you couldn’t help but be entranced. The first time he really saw it was the day Mal left for Auradon. 

The crew was in Ursula’s restaurant. While many around the Isle were excited about Mal leaving because they had heard the whispers that she might be the one to bring the barrier down, Uma and her crew were pissed. Harry and Uma walked in to a near silent group of VKs sulking. He wasn’t sure what to say, he looked at Uma, expecting her to yell and order them around, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she made her way to the center table and climbed on top of it. 

“What’s my name?!” She called. The crew responded as prompted, even if the energy was lower than normal, “Damn right. I know these past few days have been rough because of all the people who got a chance to get off this prison it was Mal. But I’m not abandoning you. I never will, if I ever leave I will find a way to leave, I take everyone with me, as I swore to you when you joined me, as I still swear to you. I know you’ve heard that Mal might be the one to bring down the barrier, I know we don’t trust her to do it, but this is as close as we’ve ever been, so be ready! Because if she can’t do it, I will. I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure that each and every one of you gets the freedom you deserve. This punishment isn’t ours, and we won’t just sit down and take it. Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, we’ll give ‘em hell! And they’ll pay for leaving us here to rot. Who’s with me! What’s my name?!” 

Harry was overwhelmed by the new energy the crew had. They were words, Uma had just said words. But there was something about the way she said them, she meant every single word, to her core, and it was clear. The crew was behind her, she was their captain. 

It was in that moment that it dawned on Harry. He will never be the captain. He didn’t want to be. She was born for this in so many ways. Her heart belonged to her crew, she had drive, ambition, skills, she was everything a captain should be. She deserved it more than anyone he knew.   
Captain. His captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way more to come! I love you all!


	4. I'll never belong to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They become friends. And Harry opens up a little about his dad.

Harry was frustrated, angry, stressed, and really in the mood to break something. To be fair, he was pretty much always in the mood to break something, but today, it was worse than usual. Strangely enough, it wasn't because of Mal, or Auradon, or the fact that they were stuck on the worst place imaginable for the foreseeable future, no, no, any of those would have been preferable in that moment. At two that morning, Hook had dragged this three children out of bed to inform them that he had split up with Ursula and then followed it up with some very vulgar names for the sea witch. Harriet didn’t really give a rats ass about her father's relationship status and had promptly returned to bed, CJ and Harry on the other hand, had a much harder path in front of them.

Hook was no longer an Ursula fan. He clearly hated her, her name, her restaurant, her kid. CJ, who liked to be alone in times of crisis, had promptly disappeared deep into the Isle, only to be found when she wanted to be. Harry didn’t really have that option, he was anything but subtle. So he settled for terrifying the people of the Isle until the sun came up. 

When he returned home, CJ was still nowhere to be found, Harriet was presumably at the tattoo parlor, and only Hook was there. Harry tried to brush past his father and just get to his room, but Hook had him by the arm before he could make me. 

“You quit that sea witch spawn yet?” His father asked.

“Her name’s Uma.” Harry said, he’d been expecting the question and wasn’t about to lie about it, even if his dad would be mad, who he followed shouldn’t have anything to do with his father’s ability to keep a women. 

“Don’t care. You’re done with her right?” It was phrased like a question. But it wasn’t. 

“No.” 

Hook glared at his son, “What d'ya mean no? This isn’t your call. Her mom’s a bitch, her daughter can’t be much better.”

“I’m her first mate.”

His dad snorted, “Please, like that means anything. Go find make yourself a captain like you sister.” Harriet told them that she had a crew on a different part of the Isle. Harry had never really seen any of them around, but his dad liked to hold it over his head. 

“Uma, is an excellent captain, and I can’t just walk away.”

“You can and you will. It’s not worth following someone like that, they’ll double cross you before you even know it.” Harry shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave Uma over this, it was stupid. “You’ll stop seeing that squid. I’ll see to it myself. I’ll get her mother involved if I have to.” With that Hook started to storm away.

“Like Ursula’s goin’ to listen to you!” Harry called, but Hook slammed the door and was gone. After a brief moment to allow himself to process things, Harry threw a harsh right hook into the wall. Ursula wasn’t going to ban him from Uma, she would never listen to his dad about anything, but Hook was on a warpath. And with Captain Hook was angry, things got dangerous. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do, he had to see Uma, but he wasn’t really ready yet because he knew she would ask him all kinds of questions. She could tell when something was off. He needed someone he didn’t have to explain things to. That’s how he ended up walking through the door of his sister’s tattoo parlor without the initial intention of getting a tattoo. 

“Harry.” Harriet sounded surprised. 

“You busy?”

“It’s a slow morning, what can I do for you, I figured you’d be enjoying your last few hours with Uma before dad feeds her to the crocodiles.” 

“If dad touches Uma he’s goin’ to wish the worst I did was feed him to the crocodiles.”

Harry had spoken without thinking, Harriet’s eyes widened, “You’re really sticking to your guns with this one, huh?”

“He doesn’t get to win this time, Harriet.” 

“Uma’s important to you then?”

“This isn’t about Uma.” His sister gave him a look, “Okay, it’s a little about Uma. But mostly it’s about dad. He’s barely ever there as a father except when he's punishin’ us for his mistakes.”

“Welcome to the club of people who knew that already.” Harriet said, “Harry, this isn’t new? Dad’s always like that, why do you think I spend as little time at ‘home’ as possible? You started doing the same, what gives, why is he in your head so much with this one?” 

Harry took a breath, he loved his sister, CJ and Harriet were some of the few people who knew him, like really knew him. Sure, they hurt each other a lot, but that was his dad’s fault. With the exception of the one night he went to Uma’s, they always stitched each other up after Hook finally left them alone. The experience was hell, but you’re really bonded together after shit like that. What he was going to admit to Harriet she probably already knew, but it was still uncomfortable to say out loud, “Do you ever think we should be scared of him? Would normal people be scared?” That was his indirect way of telling her, his dad scared him sometimes. 

She nodded, “Yes, I think normal people would be scared.” She was too. 

The revelation hung there between them for what felt like hours. Harry’s mind wandered down the rabbit hole. He wasn’t going to listen to his dad on this, he couldn’t, but who was he putting at risk. The whole thing wasn’t fair, Hook wasn’t a dad, he didn’t own Harry, he lost that privilege years ago. He was sick of it, sick of living in his dad's shadow, sick of letting him win. Harriet interrupted his inner power trip. 

“A penny for your thoughts, Harry, a penny that’s not worth spending on him.” 

“If I don’t listen, who knows who he’ll take it out on.”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes, we’ve all been through a beating, there’s not much that can surprise us.” 

She was right. Hook may be vicious, but he wasn’t exactly creative, you knew exactly what to expect punishment wise.

“Can I have a tattoo?” Harry asked.

“Like right now?” He nodded. “Okay. Come on back.” 

* * *

Uma was having as good of a day as one can have on the Isle of the Lost when suddenly, Captain Hook was right in front of her yelling a mile a minute and spitting all over her face. 

“I take it you and my mother broke up.” She said when he finally had to stop and breathe.

“Where is the bitch?” He growled. 

“She’s not here.” Uma said, “She’s at home, like normal.” 

Without even acknowledging what she said, Hook turned on his heel and stalked towards and door, “And leave my son alone!” He called as he left. Uma had no idea what he was talking about, had Harry complained about her to his dad? She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Later was sooner than she thought since no more than an hour had passed before Harry Hook was in front of her, “Can we talk?” 

He sounded serious, which concerned her, Harry was never serious unless he was threatening someone, which he didn’t seem to be doing. She nodded. 

“Let’s go upstairs, it's a little more private.” He followed her up the shaking stairs to where she used to sleep before he gave her the ship. 

“What’s up?”

“Our parents broke up.”

Oh. So that’s what this was about. “Yeah, I know, your dad stormed in, spit all over me and left.”

For a moment the serious atmosphere broke as Harry asked, “He spit on you?”

Uma snorted, “He was yelling, but lord knows it felt like it was pouring rain.” She saw him smile, but it quickly disappeared. 

“Right so, me dad is basically forbiddin’ me from seein’ you.” Harry explained, not making direct eye contact with her. 

“Oh.”

“Yep.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. Was this his way of telling her that he was out? Just because they’re parents didn’t get along meant they couldn’t either? 

“So I guess that means I need to find another first mate?”

“God, no.” 

She jolted. There was no hesitation in his response at all. “Even though…?”

“Look, I-CJ,” he quickly amended, “loves bein’ on yer crew. I talked to her and she would rather cut off her hand than leave the Lost Revenge. And I...” 

Uma smiled at the irony of his statement. “And you?”

“I’m not sure I’d cut off me hand but...” He didn’t finish the sentence and gestured vaguely to the air, but she got what he meant.

“So you’re not out?” Uma confirmed. 

“Nothin’ me dad says is gonna keep me from bein’ your first mate.”

“Good.” She said, puzzling him in her head. If he wasn’t going to listen, why did he bother to tell her about his dad? She couldn’t ponder his words too long before he spoke again.

“I’m with you no matter what.” He said, “CJ and I.” He tacked on hastily. It was the second time he had added his sister into his promise that he wasn’t leaving. Uma had the odd feeling that he didn’t talk to CJ at all. 

She would let is slide, because even though he had pledged his loyalty to her, he still wasn’t supposed to care about her. Any sort of individual statement of commitment might be misconstrued, and it was a sensitive subject, maybe he was just being cautious.

“Why did you even bother to tell me about your dad?” She asked.

“What?”

“If you’re not leaving, why does it matter if your dad doesn’t like me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He said in a way that suggested it mattered a lot. This one she wasn’t going to let go that easily. Uma didn’t like not having all the information.

“Come on, first mate to his captain, what’s the problem?”

“There’s not a problem, Uma, drop it.”

“No. Tell me, captain’s orders.” 

“Will you stop doin' that?” He snapped. 

Her heart stopped for a second, he never took a tone like that with her, not even when they didn’t get along, “Stop what?” She asked, searching for some kind of explanation he was obviously withholding.

“Stop usin’ the fact that yer the captain to get me to tell you things. Bein’ yer first mate is a choice that I made. Stop exploitin’ me decision.” 

Uma swallowed. He had a point, “Fine, okay, you’re right.” She thought about it for a second. Then she realized there was another way she could ask, it was a little more honesty than she was used to but it might get her answers, “What if I was asking because I think my first mate might need my help taking care of something?” 

Harry processed what she said, then smirked, “So ‘cause yer lookin’ out for me?”

“You’re a crew member, aren’t you?” There was a moment of silence as Harry apparently considered this. 

The boy took a deep breath and finally spoke, “Me dad gets more aggressive when we don’t listen to him. I’m not worried about meself, but he was already here today. CJ, Harriet, the crew, you, he might feel like it’s okay to take anger out on them.”

She knew where he was coming from, but she also thought he was overreacting, “I can protect my crew.” She assured him. 

He nodded, “I know you can. Yer an amazin' captain.” 

She smiled, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

He nodded, “It’s true. For awhile, I thought I wanted to be captain, but you, yer better than I could ever be.” 

“What is it with you and wanting to be captain?” She asked. 

“When I was younger me dad made us call him captain.” Harry admitted, “I don’t do it much anymore, but I always vowed that I’d never call anyone like him captain again.” 

Uma nodded solemnly. ‘Captain’ was a symbol of Hook’s control other his son, yet he still agreed to call her that almost religiously. She suddenly felt very grateful that Harry saw her as someone he could follow without fear. 

“I always used to feel like he owned me. I don’t want to do that anymore.” With that he slipped his shirt over his head. Uma was about to protest that he _could not_ take his shirt off in her room, but she quickly shut up when she saw what he was showing her. In black scrawl along the scar on his side from the night he came to her bleeding were the words ‘I’ll never belong to you’. “Harry,” She breathed, “you got it tattooed?”

“I’m sick of havin’ to get hurt to be reminded of it. Now I won’t forget.”

Uma nodded. She reached out gently and ran her hands over it. He was always a little warmer than she was and his skin recoiled a little at her cool hand, but after a moment he relaxed and let her examine it. ‘Never’ was the only word written in red and it was a little fancier than the rest, and obvious middle finger at his father’s legacy in Neverland. Uma had to hand it to Harriet, she was good. 

“Uma!” Came a screech from downstairs.

“That’s my mother.” Uma said, “She probably just came to tell me she and Hook broke up. You should go, if she finds you up here shirtless she’ll throw a fit.” 

By the time Uma got downstairs, her mother was gone and there was a note on the counter informing Uma that Ursula was single. Hook had told Harry to stay away from her, Uma’s mom had given her no such command. She wasn’t sure whether to be grateful, or angry, because while he was an awful man, Harry had a parent to let go of, Uma never even got the choice. 

* * *

Harry doesn’t remember exactly how it happens, but the memories remain in flashes and torn remains of something he’d rather forget. 

_“Liar!”_

He remembers the screaming.

_“I didn’t know what else to do!”_

He remembers the crying.

**Just go, go now, while you can. **

_“Just leave her alone!”_

He remembers shoving himself in front of her, jumping back just in time for the attack to catch his shirt not his skin.

_“What the fuck is that!”_

**She didn’t do it. She didn’t do it, I asked her to.**

_“This is for both of you!”_

He remembers the barred teeth and the blood from biting down to keep from screaming. To get it over with faster. 

_“Teach you little shits to have some respect for your captain.”_

**You’re not my captain.**

Maybe if he was more bruised he’d feel better, but He knew that too. 

_“You think you’ve got it so good without me?! See how you fair now!” _

**You’re going to leave her like this. Of course you are. **

He remembers trying to remember. Anything she taught him, anything to fix this mess he feels responsible for. 

_“You didn’t do this.”_

**I did. **

_“You can’t fix this.”_

**I have to try.**

Everything he touched was red and all that’s really clear was the shade of red, it was everywhere. 

_“You did good.”_

**Please, be enough.**

_“I’ll make it.”_

**I’m sorry.**

Except he didn’t say it. He hoped she heard it. He wouldn’t ask. 

_“Rest. It’s over.”_

_It’s no-_

_“Rest.”_

And when he woke up in the morning, he could see red, he could taste red, but he could barely say a thing. 

* * *

Harry hadn’t shown his face all day and Uma was getting seriously concerned. Even when he was mad, he was out causing a little bit of mischief. Finally, after her typical three o’clock lunch break, she decided to go find him. Besides, she had something for him.

She finally found him standing up to his chest in the ocean. Based on the pile of clothes on the beach he was in a pair of boxers. Whatever was on his mind it really had his focus, because he barely seemed to notice she was there.

Uma considered it for a moment, not really sure what the appropriate protocol was. Then she decided fuck the protocol she did what she wanted and right now she wanted to know what the hell was up with Harry. She stripped down to her underwear and alerted him of her presence.

“Has the swimming improved?” She asked as she approached him.

“Good morin’, captain.” He said. 

“It’s four o’clock, Harry. You’ve been MIA all day, everything okay?”

He shrugged. He trusted her. But opening up wasn’t something people usually did on the Isle, “You don’t have to concern yourself with me problems.”

Uma sighed, she felt like they had already had this conversations, “You’re on my crew, it’s my job to make sure you can do the best work possible, and you can’t when you spend hours sulking.”

“I’m not sulkin’.”

“Then what are you doing?”

Harry sighed, “Are you askin’ me to tell you somethin’ personal, princess?”

“Yes.” She said, without hesitation. That way he knew she was serious, when she didn’t even call him on the ‘princess’(which he was using less and less frequently anyway). “Hey,” she said, “what’s my name?” 

“Uma.” He said. She always got this lopsided grin whenever he said it, drawing out each letter and bowing his head. 

“Damn right, now tell me.” 

She moved towards him in the water, until they were standing up to their shoulders across from each other, “Harriet almost died last night.” Her eyes grew wide, clearly not what she expected, “She’s been lyin’ to me dad about bein’ a captain over on the other side of the Isle so he’d get off her ass. But he found out and me dad got mad and,” He swallowed harsly, “when I tried to stop him he caught me shirt and saw the tattoo. Then he, uh, went after her again ‘cause he knows that,” once again the rambling stopped for a ragged breath, “she did it, so hurtin’ hers like hurtin’ me in that case. She was bleedin’ all over when he finally left. I didn’t know how to help so I wrapped it real tight and came here. And, uh, I guess it’s possible she’s not alive when I go home.”

“Harry,” She said quietly, “I’m sure she’ll be okay.” 

“I just hate him sometimes, you know?” She knew he meant his dad. And boy did she understand. Right now, she hated him too.

“It sounds like you did everything right for Harriet.”

“I learned from the best.” She noticed his arm floating on top of the water, the one with the large white scar, it had faded, but to her it seemed to jump off his skin, “Your stitches.” He smiled when he caught her staring. “I’m lucky to have you.” He admitted. It was the first time he really admitted it to himself, but it was true. “You fix me when I need it. And you, actually cared enough to come down here.”

“You’re my first mate. And uh, I guess my friend.”

He nodded, “Friend.”

“You don’t regret being my first mate, huh?”

“Never.” He said seriously, “I’m not goin’ anywhere, captain.” 

"Good. I have something for you.” She said, “A while ago you gave me this ring. When our parents split up I realized that I never gave you a token back so I am now. Because I’m glad you’re my first mate and I hope you’ll keep doing it.” She started to shore with him following behind her. When they were settled on the beach, she pulled something out from behind a rock and handed it to him. It was a sword, it was evenly balanced and the metal was shining. The handle was red and teal intertwined together. “I just figured that a good swordsman should have a good sword so…” She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish. 

“It’s perfect.” He assured her. “How did you get this?”

“A healthy mix of threats, bribes, and a little stolen money from Ursula.” 

He was smiling, she never knew she would miss his smile, “I appreciate it, captain.” 

For a while, they just laid in the sand, enjoying being away from their responsibilities, from their troubles, and just being two friends in each other’s company. 

“I should go.” He said finally. 

They both rose to their feet and he threw her clothes at her. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

He shrugged, “At this point, anything.”

“That night you came to me and got those scars, you told me Harriet did it, is that true?”

Harry sighed, “Yes. But that’s not the whole story.” 

“What is the whole story?”

“It’s complicated. But I will tell you that Harriet may have held the sword, but me father drove the blade.” She nodded, that’s what she expected. 

Walking away from him that night, Uma can’t help but think about Harriet and that mantra Harry needed enough to get tattooed permanently on his skin: I’ll never belong on you, I’ll never belong to you, I’ll never belong to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments! Keep em coming :)


	5. No strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma and Harry's relationship evolves, surprising them both.

Uma was sixteen. Supposedly. That’s what her mother told her one day when giving her a lecture about carrying her own weight (“As of today you’re sixteen, get off your ass!”). Until that moment Uma had been left to guess about how old she was. And since then she had kept track. That was mostly for herself because no one gave a rat's ass about her birthday. Birthdays were a thing on the Isle sort of; lots of kids knew them, but they weren’t exactly celebrations. Being older means being more capable, and therefore more useful. Many parents had their kids do big evil schemes on their birthdays to prove themselves (and sometimes for the parent’s entertainment if the kid wasn’t any good). Either way, that was never the case for Uma, she counted her age herself. 

So the day she turned seventeen, she wasn’t expecting much. No one had heard from Mal and her little gang in a while, life on the Isle had continued as normal with the sense of anticipation about Mal dying down. People came and went, she cleaned off tables, brought food, took care of any maintenance needed on the ship. It was late morning when she returned to the captains quarters intent on taking a nap before the night shift, that she found none other than Harry Hook sitting on her bed, “Can I help you?” She asked. He was leaned back casually, with a small bag on his chest.

“Happy birthday.” He said. 

“What?” She asked, surprised he even remembered she had a birthday, let alone when it was.

“It’s yer birthday right?” She remembered mentioning it to him once in casual conversation. So casual she didn’t even recall what they had been talking about. 

“Yeah,” She said carefully, “you remembered?”

“Of course.” That hung there for a moment. It was weird, someone like Harry almost certainly didn’t wish people happy birthdays at home, so she had no idea what inclined him to remember hers. “I’ve got somethin’ for you.” That was odd too. No one exchanged gifts on the Isle. She wanted to make a big deal out of it, it was, it was yet another gesture he didn’t have to make. But she wouldn’t, because if she acknowledged it was meaningful, she exposed him for doing something nice, and then he might not do it again. She should not want him to do stuff like that again, but she’d have to admit to herself that she did. It was all very complicated and messy and it was easier just to say nothing. Instead, she sat down at his feet, took the bag from his outstretched hand and rifled through it. 

“Is this stuff for a tattoo?” She asked. 

“I can give you one.” He offered, “I’m good, I promise, Harriet taught me when I was a little younger.”

“I thought the one on your side was your first one.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been doing them forever.” 

“I’m not letting you tattoo me.”

“Come on, I have the perfect idea.” 

“Harry, no.”

“I’ll let you pick one for me.”

“Is this a gift for me or you?”

He paused. Something in his eyes flashed and she regretted her words, “Never mind then, I just thought it could be fun. You know, since you don’t do much for yer birthday.” 

She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, “It could be fun. How about this, we’ll make it a game. Winner gets to pick a tattoo for the other.” 

Harry grinned, “Yer on. Get ready to lose, lass. What game?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Let’s go ask the crew.”

Most of the crew was out and about doing their own thing, before starting on their work for Uma. Gil, Bonny, Desiree, and Jonas were the only ones hanging around on the deck, but that’s who they would have looked for anyway, they were always good at getting into trouble.

“Hey guys!” Uma called, “Come help us settle something.”

Her crew members needed no more promping.

“Uma’s right.” Desiree announced upon arrival. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Irrelevant, because she’s always right.” He said. Uma smirked, she trained him well. 

“True, but that has nothing to do with this. Harry and I need a good, healthy competition. Winner gets to tattoo the other.”

Gil looked confused, “You can do tattoos?” He asked Uma. 

“No, if I win I just pick it, I’m going to make Harriet do it. I want whatever embarrassing thing he gets to be legible.”

“Yeah, but yer not goin’ to win.” 

“We need the challenge.” Uma said, ignoring Harry. “Any ideas?”

“Yeah I got one.” Jonas said, “There’s a little section right by the pier that used to belong to Mal. After she left they’ve had guards on either side trying to keep people out. We don’t really need control, but it could be fun to see who’s better at taking territory.”

“Oh, yeah!” Bonny exclaimed, “I know what you’re talking about. The ‘guards’ are just kids our age. You guys each take a different side and the first person to get to the leader wins.”

Uma grinned, that could totally work, “Perfect.”

Gil and Desiree had joined Uma, while Jonas and Bonny followed Harry. 

“How did you guys even make this agreement?” Desiree asked as they climbed towards the territory. 

“He wanted to give me a tattoo and I told him to fuck off.” Not exactly true, but as close as she was willing to tell Desiree and Gil. 

“You should let him do it anyway.” Gil said, “He’s really good. He’s done a couple of mine. Besides, I thought for sure you’d trust him to do it.”

It bothered her a little that Gil had noticed how much she trusted Harry, but she supposed it didn’t really matter, he was one of her best friends, better him than anyone else, “Yeah, but I’m still going to make him work for it.” 

That was the end of the discussion as they reached their destination. There were five kids standing in front of a narrow alley leading to the square they were trying to get into, they were young, armed, and definitely had the air of people who were trying to be intimidating but weren’t. No wonder Mal was able to control this area, they looked like they were still learning how to handle themselves. 

“What’s the plan?” Gil asked.

“Honestly,” Uma said, “I say we just go for it, I’m willing to bet we outmatch them.”

With that they approached the kids. Who instantly focused on them, “What do you want?” One asked.

“Don’t mind us.” Uma said, “We’ll just be heading this way thanks.” All five kids were now pointing a sword at her, “You don’t want to do that.” She warned.

“You should listen to her.” Gil advised, “Uma gets what she wants.” None of the kids moved so Uma drew her own weapon. 

The kids were better fighters than she expected, but still weren’t exactly challenging. Bonny was handling one opponent, Gil and Uma each had two a piece. The fight was fast paced and loud. Uma could handle two opponents fine, but it was too time consuming. Her goal wasn’t just to get in, it was to beat Harry. 

“Gil!” She called, gesturing to the alley. He seemed to understand, when Uma moved to run down the alley, someone was instantly blocking the way. Skilled with a blade as she was, Uma wasn’t big, that’s where Gil came in. He ran at the kid full force and body checked him out of the way. Uma leaped over them and darted down the alley, Bonny on her heels and Gil a few steps behind. 

When they got there Harry was already standing in the square being followed closely by his own group of attackers. Harry and Uma met in the middle, swords pointing at what they assumed was the kid leading the little group based on the fact that he wasn’t doing any of the heavy lifting. The rest of her crew fanned out, blades facing their pursuers, who stopped at the scene. 

The leader of whoever these people were was someone Uma didn’t even recognize, a kid probably no more than fifteen. He looked terrified. Uma almost felt bad, but it’s not like they were actually going to do anything. 

“Don’t piss yerself, mate.” Harry said, “We don’t want yer shit, just settlin’ a wager.”

“I-wait-what-wait,” the boy stuttered, “you fought your way in here and don’t even want anything?” 

“Nope.” Uma said, “We’re not going to hurt you.”

The boy nodded and started to slowly back away, suddenly something hit Uma in the back. She whirled around to see the kids holding various rotten fruit and vegetables. They started chucking them mercilessly at Uma and her friends, clearly at a last resort. Uma almost broke out laughing right there. The pirates dove behind a stack of miscellaneous boxes and threw their own food in retaliation. It was actually really fun, Uma kind of felt like a kid, she hadn’t felt that in a while, if ever. 

“Uma!” Harry called, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her across the square with him. Her crew paired off and followed. They darted down the alley away from the biodegradable projectiles. When they finally got to the water's edge they collapsed on the ground, covered in fruit juice and near tears from laughing uncontrollably. When she could finally get air in her lungs she spoke, “Now that was fun.”

Harry smiled, “I still win.” Her happiness faded for a moment, she forgot she was going to have to let him tattoo her. He noticed her shift, “Uma, it’s okay. It isn’t goin’ to be embarrassin’, you’ve got me word.”

That helped, victory was sweet, but his word was good. 

* * *

“Take your shirt off.” Was the first thing he said to her when they got to her room above the restaurant. 

“That was not part of the deal.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Not for that. The tattoo’s going on yer side.”

“How about my collar bone?” 

“Shirt’s still goin’ to have to come off for this one, and that’s goin’ to hurt.”

She shrugged, “I can take it.” He nodded. She slipped her shirt off trying to ignore his eyes. He was watching her, not in an inappropriate way, just watching. Which she knew he was going to do at some point since he was giving her the tattoo, but it was weird. Sure he'd seen it before, they'd been swimming together, but this as different somehow. 

Then he spoke, it was as if he sensed her awkwardness, “Yer a goddess.” He assured her. 

She tried not to blush, “Shut up, let’s get this over with.” She sat down on her bed and turned on the old TV she put in there when her mother was yelling in the restaurant below, that was another thing she loved about the ship, no Ursula, not that she was home much anymore anyway. 

Harry knelt down in front of her and got to work. The cheap alcohol he used to clean the area was freezing, “The needle hasn’t even started yet.” He said at her sharp breath. 

“I’m fine, it’s just cold.” She snapped. He chuckled. She registered the size of the area he had sterilized. Just how big was this idea of his? It wide, going across half her collarbone, but she couldn’t really see it, it was too high. To Harry’s credit, he had very steady hands and they never wandered where they weren’t supposed to. They made conversation for a while before falling into a comfortable silence. 

Suddenly there were shouts from the TV, “What was that?” Harry said. 

“It’s a tourney game.” Uma replied, “Stupid shit, but its all there was on.”

“Who scored?” He asked, not looking up from his work.

“Auradon Prep.” He had a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Suddenly his grip went from gentle to deathly. She cried out, “Harry!” Instantly his hands were off her.

“Bloody hell, I’m sorry, love, are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” She said, rolling her shoulder a few times. God damn he had a grip. “Love? That’s a new one.”

“I’m tryin’ it out, thoughts?” 

Instantly she had some, but she also had concerns, “Not in public.” She said, “Darling is one thing, love is...we don’t want people to get the wrong idea.”

He clearly hadn’t considered that, “Yer right.” He decided, “Noted, love.” She ignored the way that one messed with her head a little. Normally his pet names didn’t bother her (except princess), but there was something about that one, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. “Can I keep goin’?” He asked, watching her rub her shoulder.

“Yeah, how much longer?”

“Not long, I’m almost done.” 

Before Harry could work more than a few seconds, there was a loud music from the TV, “Holy fuck, Harry, look.” Her first mate turned to see what she did, Prince Ben was singing some kind of impromptu love proclamation to none other than Maleficent's daughter. “What is going on?” They watched in a sort of silent horror as the prince made a total fool of himself, Jay and Carlos only encouraging him with outrageous dance moves. They were unable to look away as Mal accepted his offer to attend coronation as his girlfriend. Before they could see anymore Uma switched the TV off. 

“How,” Harry started, “did that poser get a prince to fall in love with her?” 

“There must be magic involved.” Uma said, she herself being more familiar with magic than Harry, “She is anything but charming.” 

Harry nodded, and returned to her collar bone, “She doesn’t deserve it.” He said, “She didn’t deserve to be the one who got to leave, she’s never been the one who wanted to.”

“You don’t have to make me feel better, just because-”

“It’s true. She told me herself.” 

That caught her attention, “What do you mean she told you?”

“All Mal’s ever wanted was to please her mother, she would’ve lived here forever if her mom patted her on the back every once and awhile.” That was one thing Uma had never understood. Given the chance, she’d leave forever. And when she did, she’d find a way to take the barrier down and let all the kids serving their parents punishments free. Like they deserved. That’s where she and Harry had a mutual agreement. Fuck their parents, this life was theirs. 

“She told you that?” 

He nodded, “Before I left her.”

“You left her? She told everyone she told you to scram and found a new gang.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You didn’t care?”

“I didn’t care as lon’ as she left me alone. Mal was usin' me in her little gang ‘cause I’d do whatever she asked. When I realized she’d move on the second someone better came alon’, I figured I’d leave her before she left me. She’d leave me on this island to rot.” Uma let all the information he just gave her sink in. Mal hated him so much because even though the whole island thought differently, he had made her the fool. 

“You don’t think I’d leave you?” She asked quietly, not really sure she wanted an answer. 

“Yer not like Mal. She didn’t want a better life for anyone but herself, yer goin’ to get us off this hell hole.” She didn’t know how he could say that so definitely, she’d give it her all, but she didn’t even have that much faith in herself. “You know I’d follow you anywhere right? I trust you not to leave me behind.” Some part of her had known that for awhile now, but hearing it was something else. He was loyal to her, the same way she found herself dedicated to him. 

“That.” She said, “I’m sure the tattoo is great, but that can be my birthday present.” 

He smiled, “Well, okay, but the ink’s done.” 

She grabbed the mirror on her side table and instantly her mouth fell open. The image was a black pirate ship sailing into the sunset. The reds, oranges, and yellows were vibrant and dancing on her dark skin. In the dark water were the words ‘walls can’t hold me’ in a fancy script. 

“You like it?” He asked.

“It’s amazing.” She said, “You’re really talented.”

He smirked, “Told you.” 

Harry started to pack up his stuff as Uma admired his artwork permanently inked across her body. He really was skilled, the detail was impeccable and the colors blended beautifully. He could have put anything on her skin, and he made sure it was something she would have wanted. 

“Did you ever give Mal a tattoo?”

He stiffened, “Why would you ask me that?”

She didn’t really know, “I guess...I just want to know what happened with you two. You’ve kind of told me, I just feel like it’s a whole part of your life I don’t know about.”

“It doesn’t really feel like it happened.”

“What do you mean?” 

After a moment of consideration, he turned to face her, “Well,” he said carefully, “I guess I felt like my life didn’t really start until I met you.”

Uma blinked, unsure of what to say. 

“Yer a goddess.” He reminded her. She barely heard him. Her mind strayed to Mal and the life she had. She had a freedom, magic, a prince, everything she could ever want. And Harry would rather be here with her than anything else. Uma was starting to feel the anger she felt whenever she thought of Mal, and the confusion she felt whenever she thought of Harry, it was all overwhelming and jumbling up in her head, it was when he turned to go that Uma finally found her words. 

“Harry.” She said, stopping him, “Do you want to spend the night tonight?” That was clear to her, in that moment, that's what she wanted. 

“Uma?” He asked, clearly unsure of what the implications of that were.

“Just for fun.” She assured him, “To relax a little. No strings.”

Without saying anything, he walked up to her until they were almost chest to chest and she became aware that her shirt was still in the corner of the room. “I could relax a little.” He admitted. He reached out carefully and put his hands on her waist, she breathed sharply and he pulled back. 

“No, it’s okay.” She assured him. He didn’t make any move to do it again, so she grabbed his hands herself and placed them on her hips. He still remained in place, taking deep breaths through his nose, “You don’t have to stay.” She told him. Maybe she misread him, maybe it didn't want to.

“You smell like the sea.” He finally answered. Her shrimp smell, the one she hated, he didn’t seem to mind. Then he got a little bolder. He grabbed her hands and kissed up her arms. He placed kisses along her new tattoo, she let herself get lost in it, let him kiss away the ache the needle left. She let him guide her back onto her bed. This was one of the times she was glad her mother wouldn’t be home. 

“You sure?” He asked her when her hands slid under his shirt. She nodded, “Verbal confirmation.” He insisted. 

“What’s my name, Harry?”

“Uma.” He said without a second thought.

She pulled his face up to meet her eyes, “I’m sure.”

With that, he returned to trailing kisses across her collarbone, “Happy birthday.” He whispered into her skin. And it was the happiest birthday she had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I love and appreciate all the support <3


	6. But it is different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Uma develop a new kind of relationship. It's different and they have to start working to keep it under the radar of the rest of the Isle.
> 
> Original character once again for a scene I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't died! Fear not, the story will continue. My life has gotten busy again so I will be moving to more weekly updates instead of daily as you've probably noticed. But don't worry, as long as you keep reading I will keep writing. This story will get completed!

In the weeks following Uma’s birthday, there was something that shifted in her relationship with Harry. Not a big loud obvious shift like you’d except, not even awkwardness. Just subtle differences. He was using his pet names more frequently, she opened up to him more, Uma started to treat him, out in the open, more like a friend than a first mate, and Harry? When did Harry stop being able to breathe the second they locked eyes?

It sure as hell wasn’t love, it wasn’t even a relationship really, more of...and obsession. Or Harry took it that way at least. Uma took it more as a duty to look out for him, she carried herself with the sense of purpose she found in keeping him alive, both of which were acceptable on the Isle, at surface level at least. So while Harry flirted and stared (and he stared, my god, he did), Uma settled for nonchalant touches and the occasional smirk. When all was said and done, that was where the dust settled, and even though, every once and awhile, one would be tempted to start a storm, both were content to exist as they were, wondering why they hadn’t been there the whole time. 

His pet names for her weren’t something they ever discussed. He started using them, even when they weren’t...whatever they were, they weren’t even friends when he first used them. He liked them because he looked up to her in so many ways, but when he called her darling or love, for a moment, he could see something waver in her eyes and he felt like he wasn’t alone in whatever they were. 

Harry was the only one who could use them though. To everyone else she was Uma or captain (or shrimpy if you were Gil and in the mood to be kicked out), that’s the way it always was. Gil did try it once while they were helping Uma close, she almost took his head off.

“Captain!” Gil called moving up to where Harry was helping her put dishes away, “I finished with the floor. The rest of the crew are still working on tables. Anything else I can do?” 

“Nah, go home, tell the crew they can go too. I got the rest of it.”

“I’ll stay.” Harry offered.

“You guys sure?” At an affirmative nod from both of his friends, Gil addressed Uma, “Awesome. See you tomorrow, love.” Uma and Harry were both too shocked to speak, it was the crew falling into silence that prompted Gil to turn around, “What?” He asked.

“What did you call her, mate?” Harry asked, his voice a little tight. 

“Love.” Gil said simply, “Isn’t that one of Uma's nicknames? I thought she liked that one because she didn't kick you out for saying it.”

Harry glanced at the whole crew, now thoroughly engrossed in the conversation, “You said it, Gil.” 

“No, you did. I heard you and Uma talking at the pier the other night, remember when I brought you and update from the Tremaine’s? You called her love so I just figured…” He trailed off at Uma’s glowering look.

“Harry doesn’t call me that. No one-” She said. 

Gil looked confused, “Yes, he does. I heard him.”

“Gil,” Uma said, with a little more force this time, punctuating each of her words, “No. One. Calls. Me. That. Clear?” So what if the crew believed Gil? She emphasized the fact that no one was to call her love lest they wished to face her wrath (and probably Harry’s). 

The blond swallowed, “Yes, madam.” 

“Go home, Gil.” Harry advised before Uma could say anything, “Call it a night, everyone, go home!” 

The crew dispersed leaving Harry and Uma alone, “So,” he said, a slight mischievous gleam in his eye, “Gil doesn’t care. Does that mean I can call you love from now on?”

She elbowed him, though not as hard as she would have in months past, “Absolutely not.” 

So now the crew knew Harry called her love, but he still didn’t use it much around people per her request. She supposed it shouldn't bother her that much. It’s not like Gil didn’t make comments about them all the time (regardless of Harry using the nickname or not), even if he was wrong. It wasn’t like that for them, for anyone really, everyone knew the rules. 

* * *

Rules were different on the Isle. No hand holding, dates, romantic gestures, and no kissing. If a pair did a lot of arm wrestling, terrorizing, and violent physical contact, they were often teased about being in love. Though of course that was also forbidden. Harry and Uma weren’t often teased, because anyone who wanted to keep their body intact was too afraid to comment. Save for Gil, which had been an issue for awhile, who seemed to think his friends wouldn't do anything to hurt him, lethally anyway. He was right, but they never told him that. After the nickname comments, it was: 

"Who would have thought a sea witch would fall for a pirate." 

Or, "The sea queen and her pirate king." 

Usually he got a slap from both of them. But it was common knowledge that if anyone else made comments like that, they'd lose a limb at least. 

A lot of things were forbidden regarding relationships. However hooking up wasn't one of them. Harry and Uma had certainly used that non rule their fair share of times. No matter how many times they spent nights together, they had never kissed, not on the lips at least. Other places like stomachs and collarbones were favorites. Harry preferred closer to her face like her neck, while Uma preferred Harry's stomach. The jawline was the closest they ever came to kissing each other's lips. Biting was okay, occasionally Uma would end up with a bloody bottom lip from Harry nipping it one too many times. A gesture she often returned. Blood was not frowned upon between the two; the taste was not unfamiliar. Evenings together were rough. It wasn't intimate. They crashed together, so close they could feel each other's heartbeat. Yet nothing was less romantic. One would think they'd be loud, but it was actually the opposite. No one knew they had ever gotten into the same bed and they liked it that way. Even though no rules were being broken, the two liked to keep their activities with each other under the radar. 

They slept together when one was feeling particularly agitated and needed to blow off some steam. The more stress someone was holding down, the more bite marks the other woke up with the next morning. The mornings after always went the same way. Whoever was the 'guest' got out of bed, sloppily dressed, and left. They didn’t speak really, there wasn’t much to say. Harry tried once,

“Yer beautiful, you know? Terrifyin’, but beautiful.”

“Harry.” She said, unsure of what to do.

“Yes, captain.” 

“Don’t say that to me.”

He nodded. She knew he understood, they couldn’t let anything come out of this, it was a weakness and that wasn’t stood for. He knew that, it was just sometimes it seemed like he didn’t care. No matter how hard they tried, after the second or third time they spent the night together, Harry and Uma begin to feel possessive of each other. Not that they'd ever say it out loud. It worked for Harry, everyone knew he was the obsessive, territorial type, Uma had to do a better job of hiding it. 

Uma hide anything she felt toward Harry that went beyond a crew member or careful friend at all. It was just easier. You didn’t have to worry about the nitty gritty complicated stuff, just do none of it. That being said, it was different when they were alone. In the safety of her cabin they could talk about whatever they wanted however they wanted. The only other time like that, Uma discovered, was when they spared on the beach.

Uma has never really considered sparring until the night she did it with Harry after she found out Mal was leaving. Now they did it so much, sometimes Gil had to come find them and remind them to take a break. It was nights like that, Uma felt free. 

“Want to try something different tonight?” He asked as she tossed aside her unnecessary clothes until she was in just her undershirt and pants. Harry had on a single shirt and baggy pants.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“No blades.” 

“Like hand to hand?” She asked. He nodded, “And what? Just pull our punches?” 

He nodded again, “I feel like we never practice like that.” 

She looked him up and down, “You’re like three times my size.” She said, “That’s not exactly fair.”

“Is anythin’ really?” He smirked. She glared at him.

“Fine. But no picking me up and expect me to play dirty.” 

He grinned, “I’d never expect any less, love.”

And so they began. Uma wasn’t sure what to expect, she had never really been trained to fight, she just learned whenever she had been forced to do it. She wasn’t sure what Harry’s experience was or what exactly she had gotten herself into. Uma quickly learned he was a lot like she was, not methodical or graceful, just a blur of fists and kicks. They always either tapped each other or stopped short. The few times he caught her in a kick was followed up several apologies and her hitting him a few times in retaliation. 

She lost track of time, but she knew that they had been going awhile, it didn’t look like either was destined to win. Finally, before she knew what was happening, Harry grabbed her wrist and threw her up over his head, resting her horizontally across his shoulders. 

“Harry!” She screamed, “I said no picking me up!” 

He laughed, “Someone’s gotta win.”

Uma groaned. She struggled against his hold, but there wasn’t much she could do, there was a size difference, it was just genetics. She reached out and shoved her hand into his hair trying to pull it enough that he’d let her go.

“Not gonna work.” He said, “You do that all the time, I like it.”

Despite the situation she found herself rolling her eyes. She was forced to go to her last resort, something one of her mother’s boyfriends had done years back trying to bond with Uma. It didn’t work then, but she hoped it would now. She dug her fingers under Harry’s arm and proceeded to tickle him. 

It worked. His whole body tensed and squirmed and he loosened his grip. She rolled to the floor and put all her weight into shoving him over. When he landed on his back she sat on top of his chest victoriously. They were both panting and covered in sweat, but smiling. “I won. You broke the rules.” 

“That was mean.”

She just laughed, “You’re ticklish.” 

“Just under me arm. And don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t.” She assured him, “But don’t think I’m not going to abuse that.”

"You’ll do what you want.” He agreed, “Now get off me.”

She got to her feet and extended her hand to him, hauling his frame off the ground, “Want to go one more time?” She asked.

He shrugged, “I could do one more. It’s hot though.” With that he slipped his shirt off over his head and Uma didn’t move. 

“You can’t spar shirtless.” She said.

“Why not?”

“Because,” she faltered, “because I can’t, it’s not fair.”

“What’s stopping you?” 

She would say that fact that he wasn’t supposed to see her without her shirt, but they both knew that was bullshit, “Fine.” She agreed. 

It was also bullshit that he was doing it just to screw with her. The round was shorter this time, both of them tired. In the end, he had her pulled against him in a headlock when she tapped out. 

“I’m tired.” She said when he released her. He smiled at her excuse, but didn’t comment. He never did. 

* * *

Harry and Uma weren't the only two who took advantage of being able to hook up with someone else. There were plenty of VK's who went around from partner to partner, though Harry and Uma never strayed from each other. There was one VK infamous for sleeping around named Grayson, Mother Gothel's son. It was no secret that he was constantly...in the mood. Whether that was a teenage boy on high or his second hand need to feel young and desired, you couldn't be sure. But you could be sure that if you were a female, or a male (basically anything with two leg), on the isle and he hadn't wanted to sleep with you yet, it was only a matter of time. 

Uma was yet to have a suggestive encounter with Grayson, which could have something to do with the fact that she avoided him at all costs. She wasn't a fan of people like that. Was it hypocritical? Maybe. But in her defense she had only one bed partner, and that was fine with her. Like the rest of the isle, Grayson was not aware of the arrangement between Harry and Uma. Therefore he was not aware of the danger in store for him when he approached Uma one day in the restaurant. 

"Uma, Uma, Uma." He said, walking up to her after her shift ended, getting closer each time he said her name. 

"Grayson." She said, not looking at him. "What do you want?" Talking to him made her uncomfortable, but she focused on making sure he knew he annoyed her. 

"Stressful shift?" He asked. Uma stopped short; Grayson had placed his arm between her and her path out of the restaurant. Normally, anyone stupid enough to try to stop Uma from doing anything would be on the ground within a second. But Uma was wary of Grayson, every girl was. She could care for herself, she knew that much, but Grayson was a good three or four inches taller than her and significantly stronger. In a sword fight she might stand a chance, or with a surprise attack. But if she tried anything right then and there, there was a chance he'd beat her with his size alone. It was a lot like Harry, but she had never felt this way around him. 

"Very." She said, giving a short answer to his question hoping that he would take the hint. He didn't. 

"Feel like blowing off some steam?" 

"No." She snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go find Harry." She wasn't quite sure why she added that last part, she and Harry has no arrangements to meet up that night. Maybe she just wanted Grayson to know what she had backup if he tried anything. Unfortunately, he didn't take that hint either. 

"You don't need him." He said, "He can’t handle you." His tone made Uma want to vomit, it was low and dark, pure suggestiveness. 

"I can handle myself." She said. She made an attempt to duck under his arm. 

"Not what I meant." He said, catching her by the upper arm and pulling her back, "What do you say to you and me in that back room over there?" Grayson asked as he eyed the door right past her shoulder.

"I say you're out of your mind." She said. Uma tried to push him out of her way, but he wasn't having that. He pushed her backwards into the wall. 

"Don't be like that." He sneered, "You frigid or something? Come on." 

Uma once again tried to push him away, "Not a chance. And I am not frigid." 

"Really? And just who have you hooked up with then?"

She sucked in her breath, she had no desire or obligation to tell him about Harry. She opted not to give him an answer at all. He laughed her. 

"See? You need this." Uma was about to give him a swift kick in the balls and tell him he needed that. But suddenly, Grayson was ripped off of her; she was grateful, no matter how confused. 

"Don't touch her!" A male voice shouted, this voice was easily recognizable. Her first mate. Harry. 

Uma gathered herself, taking deep breaths and fixing her bearings. She looked up to see Harry with Grayson pinned on the wall. Similar to the position she has been in. 

Harry threw Grayson across a table. He staggered to his feet and faced Harry. "Where'd you come from?" He said, somehow having the guts to sneer. Uma couldn’t believe that he was still speaking. Even she knew not to push her first mate when he was that angry. Though she was fairly certain she had never seen him that angry. 

"She doesn't want you." Harry growled, ignoring Grayson's question. "You don't get to touch her."

"You don't own her." Grayson snorted, "She can speak for herself."

"Not when yer on top of her! She's way too good for you!" Harry roared. 

"Like you're good enough for her." Grayson retorted. 

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Harry spit, "No one is good enough for her." Uma was speechless, not from Grayson but from Harry's words. He has never said anything like that about her before. They slept together, were routinely snarky, and now no one was good enough for her? Sure, he professed loyalty and told her how amazing she was, but she had never heard him say something so protective about her. 

Grayson flipped Harry off and took several steps toward Uma. Before Uma could react, her first mate lunged. He grabbed the Gothel boy and threw him into a table. Uma could hear the dishes crash along with the boy who was on top of them. 

"Get out." Harry ordered. "And don't ever come near Uma again. Got it?" 

Grayson limped toward the door. He left with one last retort, "She's not yours."

In response Harry walked right up to Uma and took a nip at her neck. He bit and sucked, hard, for a few seconds and pulled away. Uma could already feel a bruise coming. She'd gotten them from him before, but they were never deliberate. Never possessive. But this one was, someone gave you a hickey when they wanted to mark you. When they wanted to make sure everyone knew you were theirs. 

There was a strange tension in the air now at Harry's nonverbal declaration. Grayson looked between the pair, a disgusted look on his face. "Fine." He spit at Uma, "Stick to whatever screwed up thing you got going with this freak. But if you ever want better than he can ever give you, you know where to find me." 

"Yeah," Uma said, "sleeping on the dumpster. Because trust me, that's the only thing on this island that wants to come to bed with you."

Grayson sent them both one last glare and left the restaurant with a slam of the door. 

"He's going to tell people." Uma said quietly. 

Harry shook his head, "Not if he knows what's good for him. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow if he needs a reminder." He paused, "You okay?" Harry asked, coming over to her. 

"Yeah." She said, punching him in the shoulder, true to the rules. He ran his fingers through her hair, giving it a good tug, another thing that wasn't against the rules that Uma liked. "I didn't know you even thought about who I slept with." She admitted. 

Harry looked at her, a blush creeping onto his face, "Come on now, yer a captain, only the best. And only when you want too."

Uma laughed, "Well speaking of wanting too. Are you free tonight?" 

"For you, Uma?" Harry smirked, "Always."

The next morning was different. Harry and Uma had slept in Uma’s room, so Harry was the ‘guest’. He rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, but an out of place comment from Uma stopped him from leaving. 

“You gave me a hickey.” She said. 

“Yes, Captain.” He said, carefully, “I did. That’s normal, isn’t it?” 

“No, you gave me one on purpose.” 

“Well, whatever shut that asshole up.” Harry said. He could feel himself getting angry just at the memory of walking into the restaurant and seeing Grayson all over Uma. It made his blood boil. 

“Have you ever slept with anyone else?” Uma asked. She braced herself for him to say yes, she’d never say it to his face, but Harry was very attractive. If he wanted to, he could get with whoever he wanted. Even _ Mal _ wanted him at one point. 

Harry thought for a moment, considering how to answer her question. The simple answer was no. He had never hooked up with anyone but Uma, she was it for him, but he wasn’t sure that was the answer she was looking for. “I have not.” He said finally. His voice was as emotionless as he could make it. “Have you?” 

“No.” She shrugged. “You were the first time.” 

He nodded, “Okay.” 

“Why did you get so mad at Grayson? It’s the Isle of the Lost, technically that was an appropriate thing to do.” 

“Forcin’ someone to hook up when they don’t want to is not okay.” Harry said flatly, “No matter where they are.” The statement was so definite and so not Harry like. The general opinion on the Isle was that anything goes. Usually her first mate fully supported that, but his feelings in this matter were strong, Uma could see right through his attempts to hide that fact. She made a mental note to ask him about it (it was because of his mother he would tell her later). 

“Well thank you I guess.” She said. He looked at her in surprise, which was understandable. Uma was almost certain that was the first time she had ever used that phrase. “Just say you’re welcome and move on.” She said. 

“Yer welcome, Captain.” Harry said quickly. 

“Harry?” She asked. He looked at her, “Do you think you’d want to start staying in the mornings?”

He raised his eyebrow, “I’m not sure I follow.”

“You could just start sleeping here.” She said before she could think about it to much.

“But the crew-”

“None of them will say a damn thing. It doesn’t mean anything it’s just...I don’t know, it’s nice to not wake up alone sometimes.” That was one of the most personal things she had ever shared with him. She figured he shared with her all the time about his family, it was her turn. 

Instead of answering, he carefully climbed back into bed with her. She let out the breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding then she felt his arms go around her. 

“This is okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said, finding herself meaning it, “This is okay.” And she tried to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All you feedback is appreciated <3


	7. Revenge is sweet, but you're sweeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up event with Grayson, this time, Harry rescues Uma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for your patience, heres to another chapter! 
> 
> Getting a little darker, just warning you.

Harry doesn’t know exactly how it happened. The events that transpired in a mere two days couldn’t have been predicted by anyone. Uma would explain it to him later. She had always been right, but in this one instance, Harry had been so sure she was wrong. 

He doesn’t remember exactly how it happened, it was all so fast, but he just remembers finding her. It was late, very late and dark and Uma hadn’t come back to the ship yet. He remembers seeing her, Uma, leaning over Grayson with her foot on his chest. Harry watched, almost in slow motion, as the boy grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

“Uma!” Harry hollered, both VK's attention snapped to him.

“The crazy bitch is trying to kill me!” Grayson hollered. Harry didn’t want to admit anything Grayson said was true, but from where he was standing it looked like it was. Grayson was unarmed while Uma was swinging a blade at him. 

“Hold still and let me do it!” She demanded with a freaky amount of insanity. Uma was never like this, she was the solid one in their relationship, but whatever had happened, he was watching her meltdown. 

“Uma!” Harry called again, this time advancing towards them, “Don’t touch her!” He warned Grayson. As soon as Harry reached out to grab his captain she swung the sword around.

“Let me do this.” She said, her tone was cold but clear, that was an order. 

He shook his head at her and made a decision he was sure he was going to regret later, “I’m sorry.” He said, “I can’t.” But he grabbed her a second too late, she sliced right across Grayson’s chest. He locked her against his body and looked at Grayson, staggering out of the alley blood covering his hands. He was moving, he'd live, but it was going to hurt for awhile. 

“She’ll pay for this, you know.” He said to the pirate. Harry did nothing but glare. When the bleeding boy was long gone he spoke to Uma,

“Captain,” he breathed, “What the fuck did you do?” She didn’t answer him, instead, she broke down. He couldn’t quite tell if she was screaming or crying or both, but she wasn’t hitting him anymore. “Let’s go.” With that he scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the alley.

He didn’t know where he was going until he got there, the beach had always been a safe haven for them, “What do you need?” He asked, setting her feet on the sand. As soon as he put her down, she pounced on him. Normally he wouldn’t mind her hands under his shirt, but tonight he stopped her, “Uma,” he said, taking her shaky wrists in his hands, “stop.” He saw her eyes flash with something and quickly kept talking, “Yer a mess, not tonight, just relax.” She finally conceded and rested her head on his chest, it was more intimate then they were used to, especially in public. He could feel her tears on his shirt, which he was sure she hated. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head, “You disobeyed me.” She whispered. 

He sighed, “I apologize, captain, but with all due respect, you needed my help. Forgive me?”

She nodded, “As long as you don’t move.” 

That was the last he heard of her before she drifted off to sleep. He woke up, not realizing he had fallen asleep, and the sun was coming up. Carefully, he picked her up and returned her to the captains quarters. He decided not to stay with her that night, she needed to be alone, still he couldn’t help himself from making extra sure the door locked behind him. On the Isle, a lock was little comfort, but it was something, something between her and Grayson.

_“She’ll pay for that, you know.”_

A lock was something, and he was another. 

* * *

Uma woke up not entirely sure what to do with herself. She remembered the previous night with frightening clarity. The picture of it was so clear even if the person in it had been a version of herself she was unfamiliar with. She remembered her mother’s, her words, and something deep inside her snapping like a rubber band that had finally been stretched too far.

She remembered vividly her line of thought despite it being clouded, she had planned on killing Grayson, she had, and Harry, he stopped her. Thinking of the pirate only brought a string of realizations crashing down that she had absolutely fucked up. And she knew him, he’d punish himself for it. 

Uma bolted out of bed, still in her clothes from the night before, she didn’t stop to change. She ran right into Bonny leaving her quarters.

“Captain,” Bonny said, “is everything alright?”

Uma nodded quickly, “Where’s Harry?”

“I don’t know. He left about ten minutes ago, said there was something he needed to do. Why?”

“No reason.” Uma said quickly, she didn’t need the whole crew knowing she had a meltdown. “Thank you, Bonny.” Her friend didn’t have time to question the hasty expression of gratitude before Uma was gone. 

The Isle was a confusing place, people were either packed tightly or there was a long string of virtually abandoned streets. Harry could be anywhere, whatever he was doing he shouldn’t do alone, he was too unpredictable. Uma felt something in her stomach turn at the thought, that had been her last night. She had never felt anger like she had then, and she wasn’t sure it was even anger or bitterness, frustration, a mix of it all she couldn’t even describe. Harry hadn’t tried to pull it out of her, which she appreciated, she would probably still tell him in the safety of her cabin, but last night she was afraid to cry anymore then she had. Harry was the only person she had ever cried in front of, except her mother and that had only been once, she had learned. 

She was worried Harry might try to finish off her job from last night. Killing someone else, while technically allowed, was a slippery slope, especially someone like Grayson, who had developed allies. It put you in danger of retaliation. Harry would do whatever it took to keep her out of harm's way, which she usually appreciated about her first mate, but right now it might get him killed. “Damnit.” She muttered under her breath.

“Looking for someone?” Uma whirled around to a voice that could only belong to Grayson. He was standing before her with two of his ‘friends’ at either side, “Not so ballsy now that it’s daylight, huh? Where’s your boyfriend, leave to fight your own battles this time?”

She almost bit back that he wasn’t her boyfriend, but that seemed like just what Grayson wanted, “Fuck off.” She warned, “You know if you hurt me, my whole crew is coming for you.”

“High and mighty for the same bitch who tried to kill me last night. You know, you’re lucky Hook’s obsessed with you. That crazy son of a bitch always shows up at the most inconvenient times.” 

“I don’t need Harry to fight for me.” She said, straightening her shoulders, “I am perfectly capable.”

Grayson snorted, “Yeah, I got the scar to prove that, but you’re outnumbered, and you’re not naive enough to think that you were getting out of this scott free.” His friends had started to pace around her, much like lions about to go in for the kill.

“What? You’re going to kill me?” She asked, she wasn’t going to surrender by any means, but she still had to play this lightly. 

“Nah.” He said, “I think we’ll just rough you up a bit, show your little boy toy what happens when you mess with me.” 

“He’ll kill you.” She warned.

Grayson shrugged, “I’ll risk it.” 

With that his two friends reached out to grab her arms. To her credit, Uma fought them off for awhile. She threw her body around, hitting them at any point she could, trying to draw her blade, but Grayson wasn’t an idiot, he had brought his three biggest followers. By the time they had her in place, thrashing as she was, Uma could feel several bruises coming in. Grayson didn’t have a blade, so he didn’t lie about killing her, but still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t do some damage. It was her stabbing a piece of a bottle from the ground she broke into one of the guys shins that stopped them. They let go of her and Uma rolled away, holding up the sharp edges of the bottle, daring them to come closer. 

Grayson spit at her, “Good enough.” He said, “Come on guys, let’s let Hook see his goddess now.” Uma wasn’t able to really catch her breath until she couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore. 

She slowly lowered herself down to sit against the brick wall of some unknown building. She could see the black and blue splotches across her skin and could taste the blood, though she wasn’t sure if it was her lip, her nose, or both. 

She was sore, but she would live.

Stumbling to her feet, Uma wandered off to find Harry, she needed water and someone to talk to. “Plus,” she thought bitterly, “I served my punishment, no use in him getting beat to shit too.”

* * *

Absolutely nothing on the Isle was worth keeping. Harry had spent over two hours searching for something to give to Uma to make her feel better about whatever she freaked out about the night before, but he didn’t find much. Maybe he could just to her chores for her, or another tattoo, it worked out for him last time. 

Without much luck he ventured back to the ship to see if she had woken up. He knocked on her door softly.

“Come in.” He heard her respond, something was off about her voice. He saw it the second he opened the door, “Uma!” She was laying on her bed looking absolutely awful. She had a rag on her nose and bruises down her arms. But mostly he noticed the blood coming through her shirt. 

“It’s nothing.” She pulled herself upright on the bed, wincing from the movement. Instantly, Harry was on his knees next to her. His hands were cool on her abdomen as he pulled her shirt up a little. 

“Uma,” He breathed. “there’s a cut right through yer stomach.” 

“There is?” She asked. “Oh, I must have fallen on glass, I didn’t notice.”

“Who did this?” He demanded. She avoided his eyes. “Uma, don’t lie to me.” Harry said, already anticipating what she might say, “Who did this?” 

Uma stared at him. “Grayson.” She said finally. 

“Fuck.” He cussed, “God fuckin’ damnit, I should have been there.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” She said, reaching up to hold his face, forcing him to look at her, “This is not your fault. You hear me? Not your fault, so help me god Harry, do not blame yourself for this.”

He nodded. “What can I do?”

“Pull any glass out of this and get the fabric from that case over there so I can wrap it.” He did as she asked, “You don’t have to stay.” She said while he watched her patch herself up.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’ve been...weak in front of you lately.” She admitted, “You don’t have to deal with all this.”

He looked at her, how could she possibly think he minded? Of course, he hated her to see her in pain, but she was still Uma, he didn’t care what she needed, she was his captain. Plus, he kind of owed her for dumping all his shit on her all the time. “You don’t have to apologize.” He finally said.

She looked confused, “I didn’t.”

“You don’t have to want to.” He clarified. Her face told her he had suspected correctly. “You’re allowed to need a little help sometimes, if you didn’t I don’t know why you keep me around.” She didn’t respond and they drifted into the familiar comfortable silence. He took a deep breath, “I’m goin’ to hurt him, you know.” He said quietly. 

Uma nodded, “I know. You don’t have to. You shouldn’t probably. But I’m not going to stop you.”

“You could.”

“You wouldn’t listen.”

“I always listen to you. Yer always right.”

“I wasn’t last night.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. That was true, what Uma did last night got her looking like that now. He didn’t like thinking about it, he settled for something else, “Why’d you do it?” 

“It’s a lot.” She said, “I don’t need to dump it on you.”

“I’m askin’ you to.”

She sighed, “Okay.” He watched her internal struggle in her eyes over what to share with him. Harry had gotten used to sharing his deepest hidden feelings with Uma, but he knew she was still getting used to opening herself up, “I got in a fight with my mom last night. We got to the point where we were just yelling nasty things back and forth to each other and she told me she had never even wanted kids.” Harry nodded, he had heard that before, “So of course I told her she shouldn’t have had me then.” It was getting harder for her to get the words out, he just sat there and waited for her to say what she needed to, not saying a thing, “Turns out, my dad...when my mom said she didn’t want a kid she meant she didn’t agree to make one.” She stopped talking, clearly thinking her point was made, Harry had to process it for a moment. She decided to help him, “My dad wasn’t dating my mom. She had told him no, and he, uh, he didn’t appreciate that.” Oh.

“Uma.” he said, not sure where he was going, not sure what to say.

“And now,” Uma said, a little more strength back, “she just sleeps with random men because she’s so fucking damaged she thinks that agreeing to sleep with whoever is somehow the opposite. And it’s so fucking sad, and unfair, and that, that boy almost made me that, Harry! Grayson almost made me my mother and since I knew what it meant, the one thing I’ve always vowed was to _never_ become my mother.” 

He knelt down in front of her, “May I?” He asked. She nodded and let him put his hands on her shoulders. “Yer not yer mother, you are so much more. The leader she could never be.”

“I don’t need your pity.” She warned him.

“What about me loyalty?”

She let herself smile, just a little, “I’ll always need that.” 

They sat there again, in the silence. “Get some rest.” He told her finally, getting up to leave.

“Harry.” She called before he could close the door.

“Aye, captain?”

“Just don’t kill him, okay?”

He nodded, swallowing the words she didn’t want to hear. _No promises. _

* * *

Harry was out for blood, figuratively, for once. He was going to find Grayson and give the boy a piece of his mind, but he was going to try really hard not to hit him and just end this cycle of them beating each other to shit, because if after today he never saw Grayson’s slimy face again it would be to soon. Grayson liked to hang out at a little bar on the other side of the Isle, so Harry headed there. 

“Hook,” Grayson said as soon as Harry entered, conveniently the boy sat at the front tables, “what brings you this far inland?”

“I got a bone to pick with you.” He growled.

“Ah.” The Gothel boy nodded, “Find, Uma, did we?” 

“Of course I did.”

“You know she deserved it. And this little protective boyfriend act you’ve got going isn’t going to change that.”

God Harry wanted to kill him, he really, really, did. But Uma wouldn’t want that and that was the only thing holding him back. He told Grayson as much, “She’s the reason yer alive right now, mate. ‘Cause she’s wouldn’t want me to kill you, so you owe her for that.” 

Grayson snorted, “Do what you want, the bitch tried to kill me.”

“She’s not a bitch.” 

Grayson’s mouth grew into a smirk Harry did not like at all, “Is this attachment, Hook?”

Harry knew exactly what he was insinuating, but he wasn’t going to bite, “Anyone with a pair of eyes knows what I’d do for Uma, I’m her first mate.” 

“And her bed buddy.” Harry stilled, “Yeah, don’t think I forgot about that.” 

“That,” Harry ground out, “has nothin’ to do with this.”

“Yeah whatever, Hook, you’d do anything for her, and that should scare you as much as it scares her.” 

Harry jolted. He didn’t even think about what Uma might feel about his obsession (or so he called it at the time). Surely, she knew it fit in with all the rules, she had nothing to worry about. Still, Grayson said it with such a certainty. No. He warned himself, this is what Gothel does, he lies. Harry hadn’t let his obsession scare him because that’s all it was, obsession, fantasy with the idea of a captain who would lead him to victory. That’s all. Because that was okay. 

“Octopus got your tongue?” 

Harry focused his attention back to the task at hand, “Obsession should scare you too, Gothel, there isn’t anythin’ I wouldn’t do for me captain. You touch her again, you can see just how crazy I can be about me obsession. Got it mate?” 

Grayson had fallen silent listening to his vicious proclamation. “We’ll call it a stalemate.” He finally agreed, “Truce, Hook. Now get your ass out of here." Without so much as another look Harry stalked out of the bar. 

He made his way home as it started to get dark, but the streets were still crowded and busy. He was feeling a little off, and he hated to admit it was because of a few things Grayson said. To try to get his mind off of it, he slipped some unguarded food off the Isle to bring back to Uma when he heard a conversation he couldn’t help up eavesdrop on. 

“They’re together.”

“What does that mean? They’re fucking? Because if that’s your juicy secret, I’m disappointed.” 

“Hear me out, if Uma is sleeping with Harry Hook someone is using someone in that relationship, I’m just not sure who.”

“Hook’s just trying to fill the void since Mal left the Isle. Uma’s batshit crazy, she’s just discount Mal.”

Harry felt a surge of anger pump through his veins. How dare they? How dare random strangers talk like they knew everything? Uma was ten times the girl Mal was and anyone saying he was around her to get over Mal leaving was ignorant.

“Maybe, but someone like her doesn’t deserve a guy who looks like him.”

Uma deserved everything. Not waiting to hear more, Harry grabbed a plate off a nearby cart and chucked it into the crowd, towards the gossipers. There were several screams as heads turned to him. He savored the look in the gossipers eyes when they say him. He growled at them and they, along with a few others, scattered. He felt a little better, but not much. 

He walked back faster after that. 

“Where have you been?” Uma asked him as soon as he entered the captains quarters. 

“I saw Grayson.”

“Harry,” she said suddenly serious, “what did you do?”

“He’s alive, don’t worry.” 

“Harry, you didn’t have to-”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, you know? I’m goin’ to let you go off alone and get yerself hurt alone. I’m behind you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that.” She said, a little confused, “Why? Did someone say something to make you think I didn’t?”

She looked so curious, for a moment he wanted to tell her about Grayson and the people on the streets. But then he decided not to, none of it was true, so why put that on Uma. She was stressed enough already, “No.” He lied. The look on her face made what she said next unsurprising, 

“I’m not going to push you. But you can make up for lying to me by getting in bed so I can sleep.” 

He agreed without question. Next to her, he tried to brush his racing thoughts aside, though when she buried herself in his side, Grayson’s words echoed in his ear. _ That should scare you as much as it scares her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love your comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
